<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Liberation Movement by BrightStarWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804964">Monster Liberation Movement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites'>BrightStarWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosario Vampire/Monster au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monsters, Politics, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Vampires, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, kagehara is more mellow now, kokichi finds his job stressful, let monsters have equal rights!, monster au, not too heavy but I do talk about rights and how some groups didn't have them in the past, rosario vampire au, the last chapter can also work as a stand alone, the main politics is only in chapter 1 and 2, they're in their early/mid 20s now, they've finished high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having now left high school, Kokichi Ouma is now dealing with adult life. His job and bills are one thing, but it’s extra stressful when you work as a human ambassador for monster and are currently trying to help them become legal and get rights in the eyes of the human government. At least he has his two vampire boyfriends, Shuichi Saihara and Kagehara Saihara there at the end of the day to help him relax. Along with Makoto Naegi he will get all monsters equal rights!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosario Vampire/Monster au [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fighting for your rights!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I'll post part two in the new year after a break for my birthday and Christmas<br/>Also me: Posts this 3 days before my birthday XD</p><p>Hello everyone! I am back with 6 new chapters of this au! I hope you all enjoy this! As said in the tags, the first few chapters can get a little politics heavy, however it calms down in chapter 3! Also, I know you'll love chapter 6!</p><p>I'd like to thank FrostieFroakie for being my beta reader once more and Aria on Discord for helping name this piece! You can read it as mlm for short XD</p><p>This chapter also has a bite scene in it. As I said too because the monsters are trying to get equal rights some of the topics they talk about can be heavy. Also, my knowledge on government stuff is small so it won't be perfectly accurate.</p><p>Anyway, let's get to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep Beep! Beep Beep!</em>
</p><p>Kokichi Ouma groaned as he stuck a hand out from under the covers, eyes still closed as he silenced his phone’s incessant beeping. The sound was still ringing in his brain even after he turned it off as he groaned, moving into a different position under his duvet. He didn’t want to get up as he really wasn’t a morning person, but he knew he had too given he had important work to do today. He grumbled as he tried to hide under the covers, wishing this was all still a dream and that he didn’t have to be ripped away from the nice heat trapped under his warm blanket.</p><p>As he turned his head he felt a small piece of paper brush his cheek. He mumbled grumpily but his curiosity was now intrigued as he finally forced one eye open. He saw the small note with his name on it and forced his other eye open, quickly using his hand that had just silenced his phone to rub the sleep grit out of his eyes. He yawned as he picked the note up and opened it, seeing some fancy writing which was still a little messy in places.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kokichi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I’m not there, my Uncle summoned me early as the council wants to discuss some things before the talks today. Don’t worry, I’ll still be there at the meeting later. I’ll see you then &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love from Kagehara</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.s: If someone is an asshole to you I will growl at them and secretly flip them off &gt;=(</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the note his more grumpy boyfriend left him, <em>‘He hasn’t changed. Still defiant, but at least knows how to hide his irritation better now.’</em></p><p>The second he chuckled, he felt movement from beside him and smiled when he felt himself being hugged. He turned to see his calmer boyfriend nuzzle him and sigh in content, “Morning Shumai.”</p><p>The bluenette opened his eyes and smiled at Kokichi, “Morning Kichi. Did Kagehara already leave?”</p><p>“Yeah, your uncle summoned him early. I must have been so tired I didn’t hear him leave.” Kokichi stated as he yawned again.</p><p>Shuichi Saihara just hummed again as he nuzzled close to Kokichi’s neck, “You know him, he can be silent when he wants to be. Like the breeze itself.”</p><p>Kokichi giggled lightly before putting the note down and focusing all his attention on the man next to him, “Yeah. You’re right. How did you sleep my beloved?”</p><p>Shuichi snuggled himself closer to Kokichi as he nuzzled his neck more, “Same as usual. I could have stayed up longer to finish that case off.”</p><p>Kokichi pouted as he held Shuichi, “Nope, you need your sleep Mr Detective. I need both my boys cuddling me to sleep so you have to sleep when I do.”</p><p>Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his boyfriend’s adorable logic, “Well we can’t have that now, you need beauty sleep after all.”</p><p>Kokichi flicked his ahoge for that comment, just earning him another chuckle before Shuichi snuggled closer, giving his neck a few kisses. Kokichi hummed softly at the gentleness of it all and just wanted to stay here. Shuichi however spoke again, “You have to get up soon you know. You have an important meeting.”</p><p>The purple head's face went from smiling to pouting once more as he let out an annoyed sigh, “Ugh, don’t remind me. I gotta eat breakfast first before I go anywhere.”</p><p>The young man’s features then softened as he kissed his partner’s forehead, “Which reminds me, you should eat breakfast too. Not too much, but you should have some. It’s been a while.”</p><p>Shuichi looked up and blushed ever so slightly, “I, but um, are you sure? I don’t want to do anything that might affect you today.”</p><p>Kokichi just smiled as he stroked Shuichi’s cheek softly, showering him in all the love he could without even having to say a word, “It’s okay, it might calm me down a little to help you. I know you won’t hurt me.”</p><p>Shuichi stayed still for a second, gazing at Kokichi. The trickster knew he was looking for any traces of a lie, just to make sure he was positive before he smiled and kissed his neck again, pulling his pj shirt down slightly. Kokichi just closed his eyes as he held Shuichi’s hand, completely calm.</p><p>He couldn’t help but giggle when he felt Shuichi’s teeth graze over his neck before relaxing himself as Shuichi carefully sank his fangs into his neck. He didn’t even wince anymore, completely used to the mild pain that only lasted a second whenever the vampire fed on him. Kokichi just stroked Shuichi’s head, hearing him gulp a little as he drank from him. It was a pleasant experience and to him, it just felt like a special kind of kiss Shuichi gave him. The human hummed happily, a little addicted to just how calm it felt, like this was just a normal thing. For him it was normal after all.</p><p>Kokichi fluttered his eyes closed, <em>‘It’s warm, but not too much. It’s like he’s holding me in a sweet hug and kissing me softly.’</em></p><p>He basked in the feeling a little longer until Shuichi slowly removed his fangs, smiling at Kokichi before licking the spot he’d just eaten breakfast from, watching carefully as the puncture marks healed up, leaving Kokichi’s neck pristine. He grabbed a wipe from the packet he kept on his bedside table and cleaned Kokichi’s neck up, making sure there was no trace of blood on it, “There we go. All done.”</p><p>Kokichi looked up with slight confusion, “I didn’t say you had to stop yet. You don’t have to starve yourself.”</p><p>Shuichi just cupped his cheek before giving him a soft, tender kiss. It lasted only a moment but Kokichi still savoured it. The vampire pulled away, stroking Kokichi’s cheek, “I know, and I’m not. Today is an important day so I didn’t want to take too much. Your health comes first after all Kichi, so please don’t worry. Still, thank you for a wonderful breakfast Kokichi.”</p><p>Kokichi blinked a few times before softly grinning at Shuichi, “No problem! Cafe King horse always likes to make their customers happy, Nishishi! But that’s a lie, I’m not a cafe, if I was I’d be charging you whenever you fed!”</p><p>Shuichi couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he got up, “Yeah yeah. Anyway, you stay here and fully recover okay? I’ll make you breakfast today.”</p><p>Kokichi nodded as he tried to get back under the covers, but Shuichi pulled them off, “No going back to sleep. I know what you’re like.”</p><p>Kokichi just pouted, “Meanie! Just hurry it up with the food!”</p><p>Shuichi sighed with a small chuckle, “Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>“Thank you, peasant!” Kokichi yelled back.</p><p>Kokichi just slumped back down, lifting his arms up and flexing his fingers. He often made sure his blood kept circulating by doing this, <em>‘I know Shumai and Kage-chan wouldn’t hurt me, but it’s still good to do this so nothing goes numb. Still, this is a nice distraction from work. I still have years of work ahead of me but I want to retire now.’</em></p><p>Kokichi then lifted his legs up, bending them at the knees one at a time to wake his legs up. While he was doing this Shuichi came back in with two hot cups of what Kokichi assumed was a coffee for himself and a tea for him, as well as a bowl of rice and some miso soup, “Here, this should help.”</p><p>Kokichi sat up slowly, head spinning a little but not too badly as he took the food, “Thanks. You checked to see if it was poisoned? You are a vampire after all.”</p><p>Shuichi just sighed, “It’s not poisoned.”</p><p>Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi! Good! A leader like me has many enemies!”</p><p>The vampire just sat next to Kokichi and sipped his coffee, rubbing his Kokichi’s shoulder with the other hand. The purple head smiled as he ate, very happy with the shoulder rub and the food. He was definitely feeling more awake now and could feel his body absorbing the energy from the food.</p><p>As soon as he was done he drank his tea before leaping up and stretching, “Thanks for that Shumai, I’m now ready for a day of stealing things!”</p><p>Shuichi collected the tray and shook his head, “That’s a lie, we both know you work for the government as a human ambassador for monsters.”</p><p>Kokichi pouted, “Come on! Let me have this! I’m still annoyed that we have a lame name like future foundation! Why not Monster Protection Squad!”</p><p>Shuichi chuckled, “Because they didn’t want to give the department a name that was too obvious or sounded like a five year old picked it?”</p><p>Kokichi just folded his arms in a huff, “You’re mean today! No hugs! Kagehara is rubbing off on you too much and you’re becoming too savage!”</p><p>Shuichi just shut his eyes in exasperation, “First of all, weren’t you the one who said you liked me when I was more confident? Second, that punishment won’t last because you are a hug demon and will leap on me as soon as you get home whining about how stupid people are and needing to recharge.”</p><p>Kokichi just grouched as he went to his wardrobe and opened it, pulling his suit down from its coat hanger, “You got me, but you’re still a meanie! Ugh, I don’t want to put a suit on.”</p><p>Shuichi just hugged him from behind, something Kokichi was expecting but still enjoyed, “I know, but you know you have to. I’ll do your tie for you okay? A little truce.”</p><p>The prankster thought about it for a second before grinning, “Oh I can’t stay mad at you! Nishishi, okay, I’ll put it on.”</p><p>Shuichi smiled as he kissed his head and let go, getting the tie as well as a few other things. Kokichi meanwhile quickly stripped down to just his underwear, giggling a little at how more colourful they were in comparison to the ‘evil mind control suit’ before getting dressed, flipping his collar up.</p><p>“Right, your turn!” Kokichi called.</p><p>Shuichi was suddenly next to him as he put the tie around his neck carefully and did it up for him, “There we go. You fought so hard for them to allow you to wear a checkered tie.”</p><p>Kokichi smirked proudly, “If I can’t wear my scarf I’m wearing something with checkers on it! D.I.C.E must always be symbolised somewhere on me!”</p><p>Shuichi smiled as he quickly went behind Kokichi and did his hair for him, putting it in a small ponytail, “There we go.”</p><p>Kokichi grinned as he twirled, “Do I look like a handsome phantom thief?”</p><p>“No, but you look like the man I fell in love with.” Shuichi stated, a genuine smile on his features. Even Kokichi couldn’t stop his cheeks heating up from hearing that and quickly cupped Shuichi’s face to kiss him. Shuichi was caught off guard but smiled as his arms went around Kokichi’s waist. Kokichi moved his hands to drape around Shuichi’s neck as he deepened the kiss. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend and the world could fuck off. He just felt lighter than air and when Shuichi was around, his anxieties melted away.</p><p>The moment was cut short however when he heard a horn honking from outside. He pulled away and actually growled, “No! Don’t ruin kissing time! Five more minutes!”</p><p>Shuichi chuckled and kissed his nose, “We both know that you have to go. Come on, you better head off. Have a good day at work and I’ll see you tonight. I know you’ll do amazing and when I’m on my way home I’ll bring cake.”</p><p>Kokichi’s eyes lit up, “I’m holding you to that. Okay I’m going. Have a good day at the detective agency! Crack all the cases and show them all how smart that brain of yours is!”</p><p>Shuichi smiled as Kokichi finally turned, waving as he picked up his bag he, or rather Shuichi, had packed the night before, “See ya Shumai!”</p><p>Shuichi was already dressed in his work clothes in the time it took Kokichi to pick his bag up and waved back, “Good luck.”</p><p>Kokichi then quickly shut the door and sighed as he walked towards the car, waving at the driver as he opened the door, “My, my, I never expected you of all people to honk, Naegi-chan~”</p><p>Makoto Naegi laughed nervously, “S-sorry about that Ouma-kun, but I had too. We have to go now or we’ll be late, These meetings are super important after all.”</p><p>Kokichi sighed once more as he buckled his seatbelt in before opening his bag and double checking his papers were all in the right order, “I know. Trust me, no lies. I just hate early starts.”</p><p>“I know, but we can do this! It will be hard, but we can get these talks to reach the outcome we’re striving for! We can do this for everyone and give them the future we want! We’ll use our words to inspire and change the world!” Naegi stated, going more serious.</p><p>Kokichi just chuckled, “You’re doing one of your famous hope speeches again Naegi-chan!”</p><p>The brunette flushed a little as he focused on the road, but still looking at the silver ring on his finger now and then, “Ah, well, I’m just passionate about this. I want her to have freedom and rights after all.”</p><p>Ever the prankster, Kokichi chuckled as he put a finger to his lips, “Thinking about the Mrs again are we~ You really care about little Miss Ice Queen don’t you.”</p><p>Naegi nodded, looking a little embarrassed, “She’s not an ice queen, she’s so much more. I love her so much Ouma-kun. She’s been doing so well at her detective job too, I have to do well too.”</p><p>Kokichi smiled, “I just like that her and Shumai work at the same place even if they are in different departments. We love our detective lovers don’t we!”</p><p>Naegi smiled, “No matter what. Now come on, let’s go over our presentation, practice will help.”</p><p>The purple head reluctantly agreed, doing his best as they drove to their destination.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kokichi gulped silently as they arrived. He just had to open some doors and then on the other side were important government officials from all over the world along with some members of the monster council. He knew Kagehara would be there, but he was still a little nervous. He couldn’t fuck this up or it would cause a lot of problems for monsters all over the world. He did not want to fail.</p><p>Naegi soon stood next to him, laptop and papers at the ready, “You okay?”</p><p>Kokichi just smiled, “Never better! I’m super confident, a leader like me is never scared, I’ve made tons of deals like this before.”</p><p>Naegi was actually almost convinced if it wasn’t for the last part. He just smiled, “We can do this. I’m nervous too, but just use logic and we will win.”</p><p>Kokichi took in a few breaths before nodding, his face going serious as he went into leader mode. He opened the door and went inside, helping Naegi enter.</p><p>The room was huge and intimidating. It had lots of seats that seemed to go in stacks around a semi-circle but there was a clear indication of sides. The monsters sat on one side, humans on the other with their names on little placards. It was almost like a courtroom but also not. There were a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and what looked like marble columns holding the structure up. There was a projector for people giving talks for Naegi to hook his computer up to. In the middle above everyone else was a small seat for the moderator. </p><p>Everyone was in smart suit jackets and they all stared at Kokichi and Naegi as they entered. Kokichi was overwhelmed but he didn’t portray any such emotion on his face. Outwardly he projected calm and control, like he was the one in charge. His eyes scanned everywhere and paused on one boy with silvery white hair with a tiny tint of blue as well as piercing pink eyes with slitted pupils. He knew instantly it was Kagehara Saihara, his other boyfriend.</p><p>The boy bowed his head and smiled at him for a second before turning to the taller man next to him, “Riyo, they’re here.”</p><p>Riyo Saihara, Kagehara and Shuichi’s uncle and vampire representative on the council stood up and smiled, “Ouma-kun, Naegi-kun, thank you for coming.”</p><p>A few of the other monsters smiled and bowed slightly to them. The humans however looked at them with thin eyes, wondering what on earth was about to take place. They knew of course, but Kokichi knew that humans in power were not a fan of change. Some of them looked foreign which Kokichi expected as they came from all over the world. This was a very sensitive issue after all that would change the very foundation of the modern world. The prankster just hoped they’d be a little open minded.</p><p>Naegi spoke first as he hooked his laptop up along with picking up his papers, taking great care not to trip up on the carpet as he could be rather unlucky, “Thank you all for coming here. I’d like to introduce myself and my colleague first, I am Naegi Makoto and this is Ouma Kokichi, we are the human representatives for the council of monsters and the supernatural. We are government officials that handle monster cases and relations, also commonly known as Future Foundation. We were hand-picked as ambassadors and to help fight for the cause of monster equality. We are here to help with talks and the cause for monster rights.”</p><p>A few of the humans scoffed and Kokichi glared at them, Naegi continued with a smile, referring to his speech notes, “First, I’d like to introduce you to the monster council. In the monster world they create laws and rules to keep monster kind safe, just like our human governments.”</p><p>Riyo stood up and bowed, “Thank you Naegi-san, I’m Saihara Riyo, representative for Vampires, direct descendent to the vampire who helped found the council you see before you. I am joined with my nephew, Saihara Kagehara who will take my place when I retire.”</p><p>One of the humans perked up, “I thought Vampires lived forever? Why do you need to retire?”</p><p>“We do ma’am, but even we vampires like retirement too after centuries of work.” Riyo added with a small chuckle.</p><p>The witch of the council then stood up, her white and pink hair flowing down, “Hello, I am the witch of the council. Usashi Yomi, I hope these talks go smoothly. I’m also the one responsible for why we can all understand each other without translators. Just one of many skills witches like me can bring to the human world if you give us equal rights.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t a witch have a black cat?” One of the humans sniggered.</p><p>Usashi just kept smiling, “Oh, my familiar? They are currently looking after my house I’m afraid. I didn’t want to bring them here and cause trouble.”</p><p>Kokichi knew that was a lie because he knew the witch's familiar was actually his old high school teacher, Chisa Yukizome, but he didn’t think he needed to bring that up. Kokichi just listened as the rest of the council who were present introduced themselves followed by the humans. After that was done Naegi smiled, “I will now let Ouma-kun have the floor.”</p><p>Kokichi took in a breath as he looked at the speech he had in his hand before chucking it over his shoulder, “Listen, I just want these talks to go well, so I will call people out on their bullshit okay? I can’t stand time wasters or liars.”</p><p>Someone on the monster side chuckled, “I like your style Ouma-san! Thank you for you and Naegi-san’s help in doing this!”</p><p>Kokichi just grinned as Naegi scratched his cheek, “A-anyway, after that colourful message from Ouma-san, let’s get to the heart of why we’re here. The monsters here are campaigning for monster rights, to be exact, they want the same rights as we humans have.”</p><p>“Oh my god, are we really listening to this? This is ridiculous!? Monsters don’t exist! Why are you really here and wasting our time!? Stop playing games!”</p><p>Kokichi looked up at one of the humans who seemed bored, “I only accepted this because I was curious. Am I on TV? Is this some kind of funny prank?”</p><p>One of the other humans nodded, “I was thinking that. I was asked here, and my staff seemed completely serious. I did see a trick of someone suddenly growing wings and saying they were a siren, but that was just a prank right?”</p><p>Kokichi shook his head, “This is no prank, monsters are real.”</p><p>The humans started to disagree, causing the special envoy who had been chosen to keep the talks from getting out of hand to yell, “Order! This is real, I wouldn’t have been called to help if this was a joke.”</p><p>Kokichi just seemed exasperated as the humans started to calm. He was thankful they had a respected peace talker to help oversee the talks and keep both sides in order, but it was still giving him a headache when they had to yell.</p><p>The monsters however were talking amongst themselves before someone stood up who Kokichi knew was the werewolf of the council who went by the name Mystique, “We can prove monsters exist right here.”</p><p>Mystique then started to undo her clothes and sighed. A few the humans were gasping in disgust before they jumped as the woman shifted forms into a werewolf. She howled and growled, <strong>“This is real. We are breaking our centuries of silence for this.”</strong></p><p>The human just laughed, “This is just some fancy CGI with some smoke and mirrors, come on.”</p><p>Kokichi actually got frustrated and pointed to Kagehara, “How many humans do you know who have pink eyes and slitted pupils?”</p><p>Kagehara just let his eyes glow as he glared and showed his fangs, “I’m a pure monster.”</p><p>The werewolf then went over to the human and just breathed near them. The human looked confused, feeling the breath on their face and the smell before gasping and falling off their seat, “This ain’t possible! How?! Don’t eat me!”</p><p>Mystique changed back to her human form and started to button her shirt back up, “Geez, I’m not that scary. Calm down. I don’t eat humans, I would rather eat a sheep any day of the week.”</p><p>The woman gave him a small wink before heading back to her seat, “This goes well, give me a call sometime, I know a good bar we can go too.”</p><p>The human was still frightened and the special envoy sighed, “No more of that please. Might I request you return to your seat.”</p><p>Mystique just smiled cheekily, “Just had to make sure we were all on the same page.”</p><p>Kokichi took the floor again, “As you can see, this is very much real. I acted the same when I found out monsters were real, only I was in a school surrounded by monsters and was one of the only humans. Everyone around me was talking about staying in human form and I thought they were joking, but I am experienced in telling when someone is lying, and I was confused when I knew they were telling the truth. I freaked out, only I had to hide my fear, not wanting to scare the monsters around me.”</p><p>He made sure to leave out the whole, any human would be killed on sight and being attacked by a kitsune however, he wanted the talks to go well after all.</p><p>The humans all seemed to be taking it more seriously now so Naegi spoke once more, “You’re feeling scared, but don’t worry, that’s the point of these talks! I was surprised when I found out monsters were real too, but I soon learned that they’re really kind and willing to help others. These monsters mean no harm, all they want is equal treatment and not having to hide anymore. In fact, you probably know a bunch of monsters in your personal lives! You see, monsters make up one tenth of the global population! They’re that good at blending in as from a young age they have to learn to maintain a human form!”</p><p>Naegi smiled as he turned on his slide show and began his proposition. This included how they would reveal monsters slowly and also put in place things like blood banks among other things to keep the public calm so they would feel less threatened.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“- in conclusion, monsters deserve the same rights we humans have and shouldn’t have to hide!”</p><p>Naegi smiled as he finished his presentation, “Are there any questions?”</p><p>One of the humans raised her hand, “Um, yes, why don’t they just stay in human form like they do now?”</p><p>Naegi smiled, expecting this question, “You see, maintaining human form can take a lot of energy. Many monsters have mastered it, but there are still some that have trouble and have to hide. For example, say a werecat can’t hide their ears. They have to wear a hat for the rest of their lives, that’s not a good quality of life. It’s basic human rights to be ourselves! Take gay rights for example, or even woman rights, for the longest time woman weren’t even allowed to vote and homosexual couples couldn’t get married to those of the same sex as them, go even futher and it was illegal just to be in a same sex relathionship. That wasn’t right, they fought for their right to exist! Monsters shouldn’t have to hide who they are just to fit in, they make up a huge part of the population of this world. If these rights go through it helps those who can’t maintain a human form live a life without hiding!”</p><p>The woman nodded as she listened to Naegi’s words. Kokichi smiled slightly at the natural ability his friend had for public speaking.</p><p>It had to be ruined however when someone else on the human side spoke, “Maybe it would be wise to make the monsters wear badges to identify themselves, so humans can feel more safe by knowing who's who?”</p><p>A few of the others around them agreed but Kokichi just laughed. Oh he was going to shut that idea down so fast, “Sure! While we're at it let's make all gay people wear pink triangles and Jewish people wear stars of David! Better yet, let’s put slave collars on all the Africans! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG THERE, AMIRIGHT GUYS! Fucking idiot, next time think before you speak!”</p><p>Kokichi had a cruel smile on his face as he glared at the person who dared suggest such a stupid thing. Naegi quickly came over, and tried to calm Kokichi down as Riyo spoke, “While I agree with Ouma-san’s point and how bad and isolating that would be for monsters, I would phrase it more in a sense that doing that isn’t really equality. I understand why you would suggest that, but in your human history that has proved to not work. You would be treating us monsters like animals and we are not animals. We are intelligent beings that know the difference from right and wrong. We just happen to have extra abilities that you humans don’t have.”</p><p>“But what’s to stop monsters once they have rights from breaking laws and hurting humans? What if they kidnapped children like in those old stories! Say a Yuki-onna steals our children!” One person perked up.</p><p>Kokichi was about to refute when Naegi cut across, “You’ve got that wrong! Monsters aren’t savages, they have their own laws that the council sitting in this room has made. If they break any of the rules they are punished just like how our human laws arrest and judge criminals! Besides, if a monster was going to hurt a human they would do that now without the laws having to be in place, rights won’t change that, but working alongside humans will help find those rule breakers faster and bring them to justice. Do not insult Yuki-onna like my wife again please!”</p><p>Naegi then cleared his throat, “Anyway, please don’t single out a whole race like that. It’s very rude.”</p><p>Kokichi actually did a demon face, “It’s racist in a way! Please don’t be phobic, I thought you government people were better than that.”</p><p>One of the humans actually got scared, “Wait, you’re a monster too!?”</p><p>Kokichi just chuckled, “I may lie a lot, but I assure you I am a human! I have my records with me as I knew this would come up. I just have an amazing gift for scaring the shit out of assholes. It’s a powerful curse I must bear. Oh to not have this amazing gift!”</p><p>Kokichi continued his act, earning a few laughs. He looked over at Kagehara who looked about ready to skin some humans alive for daring to insult his mate. Riyo was having to hold his hand but he could see the rage in his boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p>Naegi quickly whispered to Kokichi while he was quiet, “Ouma-kun! Please be serious if you can. We can’t risk this.”</p><p>Kokichi just smiled as he addressed the whole room, “But yes, I am human. That is just a talent I possess. A little party trick I learned. But anyway, back on track, Naegi-san, your next point?”</p><p>Naegi nodded, “R-right. Yeah, monsters just want equal rights and have no intention of killing humans. In our history it is us humans that have hurt them far more than they’ve hurt u-”</p><p>“That does bring up the point. They’ve killed us in the past and eaten us. They are beasts that eat humans! Monsters are just that, monsters! They can't be trusted with too much freedom!” One of the humans interjected.</p><p>Kokichi was prepared for this though. He went into his bag and slammed down a file. It was rather large, “You want to run that by me again?”</p><p>The human raised a brow, “What is that?”</p><p>Kokichi just went straight faced, “I happen to know someone works for the police, and this right here is all the worst crime cases I could find from all over the world. We have checked, and every case in this file was committed by humans. Humans can be monstrous, serial killers, cannibals, and yet, they still had rights. We call these humans monstrous, and they are, but the people sitting over there are also called monsters and I assure you, they all are much better than the vile beings in this file.”</p><p>Kokichi looked right at Kagehara, “All the monsters I know are stand up citizens and are more honest than most of the humans I know. They have to hide their true forms, but they work hard every day to help their communities. They are all unique in their personalities, just like how unique people are, they just have extra abilities and look a little different. I won’t deny it, I’ve met bad monsters, however, I’ve met far more bad humans by far. They follow the rules! Heck, I was a prankster in my younger days, some of my monster friends were the ones who tattled on me to the teacher. They know right from wrong. They’ve helped me when I’m down, and even if we don’t always get along, we still move forward together, moving past the misconceptions we had about each other and becoming friends. What makes you bad isn’t if you’re a monster or human, it’s about who you are inside. I’m not talking about biology, I’m talking about character.”</p><p>Kagehara smiled at his words, touched by how hard his boyfriend was fighting for him. Kokichi knew that the vampire was going to shower him in hugs later and he was looking forward to that.</p><p>Kokichi then looked at the human side, “I know it’s going to take a while for the world to adapt, but we have to take that first step in the first place. The sooner we start this journey together, the sooner we can reach the end together and a better world.”</p><p>A few of the humans seemed to be nodding and smiling, agreeing with Kokichi’s words. Granted, he was no Naegi, but he for once spoke from heart. It was exhausting him, but he was trying.</p><p>One human looked at the monsters, “We are similar, we both run our worlds and try to keep order. Making rules and having both our own legal systems that punish those that threaten the harmony we’ve made.”</p><p>“I’m still not too sure, I mean we may have more numbers, but with their abilities if war broke out they would kill a lot of us.”</p><p>“But why would they want war, they’d lose people too and they care about each other.”</p><p>“People!? They’re monsters! <em>We’re</em> people!”</p><p>“People doesn’t have to mean humans, Karen!”</p><p>“Order! Order! All of you, relax, this is not a playground squabble. The monsters are showing more maturity, calm down all of you.” The special envoy yelled out, getting everyone under control. All the monsters just remained calm, even Kagehara which Kokichi found amazing.</p><p>Kokichi was still smiling that he’d gotten the point across to some of the humans. There was still a way to go though.</p><p>The special envoy then looked at the time, “There will now be a break, everyone dismissed.”</p><p>Kokichi just sided, rubbing his head, <em>‘This is going to be a long day. I’ve so earned that cake.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Froakie for letting me use your OC, Mystique, for the werewolf of the council!</p><p>Also, do you guess who Usashi Yomi is in Danganronpa? It's pretty obvious =3</p><p>I really hope you all look forward to this story! I love writing for Kagehara, Kokichi &amp; Shuichi, and I hope you find where this part goes fun and intresting! I hope everyone is staying safe and warm! It's good to be back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At the end of the day I come home to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you guys so much for your support so far on this story! I know it kind of appeared out of the blue, but I'm still very grateful to all of you!</p>
<p>I have some fanart to share with you all too! As I mentioned it was my birthday last week and flamehorse was so kind enough to draw art for this au! Have some snarly Kagehara: https://see-the-wicked-truth.tumblr.com/post/636528580946526208/waaah-happy-birthday-to-brightstarblogs-i-drew</p>
<p>Im was lucky enough to get so much art from talented people! I would share them all but most of them are for specific aus different to this one. However, I will say I am insanely grateful to all the artists who did anything for me and want to thank everyone who wished me happy birthday. It's been a stressful year for us all and the past few weeks have been hard for me, however, with how kind everyone was it really put a smile on my face. The danganronpa community (esspecially the Oumasai side of it) really does put a smile on my face and you guys really are all awesome. I'm so happy to be part of such a cool bunch of people who can make some of my bads even just a little better. Thank you all!!</p>
<p>Anyway, I've rambled enough, lets get to the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi kept splashing water on his face to clear his thoughts after the hell he’d just experienced. He expected it to be hard but he could already feel a headache coming on and it was still only the first day of talks. He also still needed to think of good counter points and he’d only manage that if he relaxed his brain and hoped that the metaphorical vice on his brain would relax a bit.</p>
<p>Kagehara was there thankfully to help, passing him a paper towel to dry his face off after the attack of water he’d just thrown on it. A deep scowl was on his features as he growled lowly, “I don’t like the names they used to call us or how mean they’re being to you!” The vampire snapped, irritation clearly being his primary running emotion in that second.</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, still feeling drained but little by little recovering, “Humans, they’re pains in the ass. They are so stuck in their ways and government ones are even bigger assholes.”</p>
<p>Kagehara kept growling but paused as he got closer to Kokichi, a small smirk on his face. Kokichi knew that face well, an idea was brewing that would probably get them in trouble, “Hey, we could get back at them? We could have really loud sex in here! That will get them back for the mean comments! It will be a great prank and we’ll both feel better? Blow off some steam with me? We won’t be breaking any rules~”</p>
<p>The vampire purred in Kokichi’s ear as he kissed his cheek softly. Kokichi did hum at the feeling, loving the affection his boyfriend was giving him and almost considered it, but the rational side of his brain kicked in and he sighed, “As much as I would love to do that it isn’t a good idea. I have two reasons.”</p>
<p>Kagehara backed off a little but kept holding Kokichi’s hands to support him as the human continued, “First, when we do that kind of thing I’d rather be at home. It’s a relaxed environment and I want to feel safe and comfortable when we do stuff like that. I can be as loud as I want at home.”</p>
<p>The human then smiled as he cupped his vampire lover’s cheeks, “But my other reason is more important right now. I can't give them any ammo to hate us more. We could annoy them, but then I would be hurting all of the monster community. You guys have struggled for decades for equality. I'm not going to destroy all your hard work when you’re so close. I will not jeopardize all of what the council had built. I would never do something so selfish like that. I love being selfish sometimes, but there is a time and a place. Humans are dicks, they hold grudges, so let's just kick them down with cold hard logic they can't refute so everyone gets those rights! Let’s show them you aren’t beasts! Let’s show them that monsters are civilised people that deserve rights just like everyone before us!”</p>
<p>Kagehara’s eyes sparkled with adoration as he said that. Kokichi could tell he was touched, but he still groaned at himself, “Geez, I totally sounded like the egg boy just then didn’t I? I don’t do hope speeches. I just want to spout lies but I can’t! That’s not helping my headache! I’m acting out of character!”</p>
<p>Kagehara however took Kokichi’s hands off his face and pulled him close, “Kokichi, it’s okay. I needed to hear that. I will be good so we can make history, but when we get home I am pampering you in any way you desire, and I mean anyway. You know I love your lies and I promise when we get home you can lie as much as you want and I won’t be mad. I know you will never lie about loving me so I don’t mind if you tease me a bit when we get home. You can do this, my brave grape.”</p>
<p>Kagehara for once was flushed pink as he gave Kokichi a surprisingly tender kiss. Kokichi kissed back softly before he pulled away, “Don’t want swollen lips that will raise questions. We have to get back soon anyway.”</p>
<p>As Kokichi took a step back he thought out loud to himself again, “I know we humans have struggled in the past with giving our own people rights. Black rights, Gay rights, Trans rights, Woman rights, Disabled rights, the list goes on. Some of those still have a long way to go, but I hope Monster rights can be a part of that and be accepted. There will be humans that are always against all of those, but we just have to keep moving forwards somehow. They are still the minority and don’t speak for everyone.”</p>
<p>The vampire nodded as he brushed Kokichi’s jacket, “Just as there will always be monsters against humans. There are toxic people on both sides, but as you say, we can’t let them speak for all.”</p>
<p>He then carefully straightened Kokichi’s tie as he grinned, “Refute your ass off! You can do it sweetie! Oh, and before I forget, you look really hot all spruced up like that! I would have said earlier but my uncle made sure to tell me to stay professional when we met early. Basically the time the monster council met early was to make sure everyone stayed calm no matter what insults were thrown at us and to tell me to behave and not yell. It is super hard when the other side is so... You know.”</p>
<p>Kokichi giggled as he posed, “I do look damn hot in a suit! I hate wearing it, but I’m happy you like what you see, nishishi!”</p>
<p>Kagehara gave him lidded eyes and a soft purr for that. Kokichi just smiled and kissed his cheek, “Later my beloved vampire. You’re doing so well at being calm and controlled. We’ll definitely relax when we get home later.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right now, let’s show those humans who’s the boss!” Kagehara yelled.</p>
<p>Kokichi just smiled as he opened the bathroom door and went back to the talks. He was full of determination and was going to work hard, <em>‘I am looking forward to an early retirement to do charity work.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi yawned as he opened the front door after a long day at work. He had worked hard on his cases and finally managed to sort out one of them, <em>‘That’s one infidelity case down. Humans really do have a high divorce rate. I really hope that never happens to me and Kichi down the line.’</em></p>
<p>He took his shoes off before putting his bag down on a dining room chair. He really was tired and went to the fridge to see if he could snack on anything and to put the cheesecake he’d gotten inside to keep it cool. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a small blood vial sitting in the door along with a note.</p>
<p>Shuichi blinked, <em>‘When did he find time to do this?’</em></p>
<p>He carefully took the note and vial out, unfolding the purple paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Shumai!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you had a good day! Have some of my blood on the house!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your beloved thief who has your heart &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he took the bung out and downed the blood, not caring it was cold. He could feel the blood energising him straight away and sighed. He carefully took the vial to the sink and put it with the rest of the washing to be soaked later. He was still happy though that Kokichi had done something so sweet for him, he just hoped he ate an iron rich meal afterwards.</p>
<p>He sighed as he put the kettle on before he returned to the dining room table and opened up one of his case files, <em>‘Now that I’ve eaten I should get to work on this missing pet case. It shouldn’t take me too long and the others aren’t home yet. I’ll stop once they get in. If only I had the scent of the pet, I could find them with my vampire nose a lot faster if that was the case.’</em></p>
<p>Shuichi was ever the hard worker and got stuck in, hoping Kokichi had done well that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the front door opened Shuichi heard thuds of bags being dropped and shoes being kicked off. The detective turned his head around to see Kokichi and Kagehara stagger in, Kokichi looked the worse out of the two, immediately flopping onto the sofa head first and groaning.</p>
<p>Shuichi came and rubbed his back softly to relax him, “Rough day?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just spoke into the sofa seat, not caring his speech was muffled by the fabric, “Is it too late for me to become a NEET or a phantom thief? That would be less stressful. Ugh, I’m not cut out for this even if the pay is good. It’s killing me. I’m dead, blugh!”</p>
<p>Shuichi pet his head as he sighed softly. He knew his boyfriend was over exaggerating, but he knew it wasn’t by much, “It’s okay, I know you’re doing your best.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just tossed his jacket on the floor which earned him a slight glare from Shuichi as he entered, “I’m exhausted mentally too. You should have heard them Shuichi, I’m sick of dealing with people who think us monsters are mindless animals. I know I was a shit when I was younger, but I alone am proof that monsters can learn and break away from their parents and basic urges to become a competent member of society! I can’t say anything though because the humans will use it to show that monster children are evil shits and are planning to eat kids or something fucking untrue! Fuck all those bastard shit heads!”</p>
<p>Shuichi sighed again before getting lost in thought for a moment. He knew he could do something to help and smiled as his brain came up with the answer. It was like he’d managed to get all the random letters in his head to form a word which was the key to this puzzle.</p>
<p>He sat Kokichi up, “Hey, how about we all go to the bathroom and have a nice relaxing bath together. We can get clean from work and relax in the tub after washing.”</p>
<p>Kagehara went from fuming in the corner to smiling brightly, “That’s a great idea! I mean, it can help clear our minds.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled warmly, “That sounds boring, but that’s a lie! A perfect idea to get the work smell off me and see my boyfriends all exposed! Nishishi!”</p>
<p>Shuichi blushed a little but knew what Kokichi was like and just kissed his cheek, “Great, I’ll go fill the tub up now, you guys get towels and the soap.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded and scampered off, throwing his tie behind him as he ran out the room. Shuichi caught it before heading to check the boiler, <em>‘Gotta make sure that the herb filter Yumeno-san put in so we can bathe is still working perfectly.’</em></p>
<p>Shuichi shuddered at the thought of their nice bath electrocuting him and Kagehara. Having an ‘allergy’ to water was very inconvenient at the best of times, so he was thankful for his friend, who was also a witch, for putting a spell on the plumbing and creating a special filter made of a herb that neutralised the waters purifying properties for him.</p>
<p>When he was happy to see the filter was still safe, he quickly went into their bathroom to fill up the tub and get their wash stools ready. He slowly filled the tub up, adding a few extra herb leaves just to be safe. Once the tub was filled he turned the water off, <em>‘There we go. After cleaning we can get in here and relax for a bit.’</em></p>
<p>Shuichi then went to get undressed, putting his clothes in the laundry hamper to be washed later. He was quickly joined by Kokichi and Kagehara. Kokichi was smiling as he held his shampoo that was lavender scented, “Alright! Bath time! Come on!”</p>
<p>Shuichi chuckled as he watched Kokichi run in and quickly sit on his stool with his towel around his waist, turning on the shower head and cleaning his arms. Kagehara then entered, not bothering with a towel as he had no shame whatsoever and was just a blur cleaning, wanting to get in the bath as soon as he could to relax. Shuichi just rolled his eyes, <em>‘It’s like looking after a bunch of hyperactive kids sometimes.’</em></p>
<p>He put a towel around his waist before kneeling behind Kokichi to wash his hair for him, doing what he could to pamper him in his own special way, “I’m not hurting you am I?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just hummed as he enjoyed Shuichi cleaning his scalp, “Not at all, it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he kept doing what he was doing, rinsing the shampoo out and putting conditioner in his hair for him so it would be soft just like Kokichi wanted it. He really had missed him all day and wanted to do this for him. It was little gestures of love that Shuichi loved to do for Kokichi. The times where they didn’t need to use their words but understood they were both saying I love you.</p>
<p>Shuichi soon finished and kissed his head, “All done. I just got to finish washing myself okay. Go relax with Kagehara.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded but still turned to kiss Shuichi, “Join us soon okay. I can only relax when both of you are with me.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled and gave him another kiss before nodding to Kagehara. The silver haired vampire smiled as he picked Kokichi up and took him to the bath, sitting down with him on his lap and cuddling him close. Shuichi then got to work cleaning himself, taking a second to just enjoy the feel of the water on him.</p>
<p>After about five minutes he joined the other two in the bath and Kokichi moved to sit between the two of them, humming softly, “Its perfect temperature Shumai. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You being comfortable is the most important thing. Vampires after all don’t get as cold as easily as humans do.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just smiled, “However we too do enjoy a warm bath, my muscles feel so relaxed like this.”</p>
<p>“This is the life.” Kokichi uttered, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth more. Shuichi saw and shared a look with Kagehara. The two vampires then started to massage his arms and back for him. Kokichi just smiled and enjoyed the feeling as he was pampered by the two people he loved most in the world.</p>
<p>Shuichi then paused when he heard Kokichi’s heartbeat change slightly. He listened as he heard soft snores escape him as well, “... He’s asleep.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled softly as he made sure he didn’t slip into the water, “That was fast. Poor thing. He really was working hard today. You should have seen him Shuichi, he was refuting them left and right. He got a headache because he couldn’t lie and tease.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he carefully lifted Kokichi up, “I can believe it. Despite his protests to actually study he is smart. Come on, let's dry him off and get him dressed. Just make sure he eats when he wakes up.”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded as he helped Shuichi lift him out, pulling the plug out of the bath with his foot as they got out. They quickly removed his wet towel and used a fresh one to dry him off quickly. They also put underwear back on him along with his pj’s to keep him all warm when he was in bed.</p>
<p>They carefully put him under the covers and quickly got changed themselves. Shuichi smiled as he finally climbed into bed, “I’ll give him a massage in the morning. He will need it if he really has been that stressed.”</p>
<p>Kagehara climbed in the other side and snuggled close to Kokichi, smiling as Kokichi grabbed him in his sleep, “Yeah. Hey, we’re still going to do that thing as soon as these talks are done and the bill passes right?”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks, “Of course. Riyo helped us get the ring after all. He is doing so much for us and monster kind and I want him to be happy. Human or vampire I want to be with him forever and being married to him will make me so happy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I agree. I just want him to know how serious I am when I say I love him. I bet he won’t see it coming.” Kagehara stated with an equally soft smile.</p>
<p>Kokichi then mumbled as he moved away from Kagehara, his brows frowning, “No.... Not pa... per work.... drowning..... ugh...”</p>
<p>Both Kagehara and Shuichi giggled at that before both of them cuddled Kokichi softly. The human instantly relaxed as his face softened. The vampires just smiled and nuzzled him as they both closed their eyes, soon falling asleep themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi entered the talks the next day feeling fully refreshed and ready to continue making his points. He had a small smile as he thought back to the morning before, <em>‘The massage Shuichi gave my back worked wonders, and the ‘massage’ Kagehara gave me made all my other tension leave me. God he is good at that~ Ah! Focus! Horny later!’</em></p>
<p>Kokichi looked at the humans to see they were still divided. Some humans were now on their side, but others were still unsure. Kokichi could understand their doubts, but he also knew that it would be okay.</p>
<p>One human that Kokichi knew was a concerned parent stood up, “Um, I’m not trying to be rude I assure you, but I do worry about human and monster kids mixing. Children like to rough house a lot and I do worry a monster child will get a little too rough and maybe kill someone. I’m not saying the kids will have evil intent, not at all, but I still am concerned. I understand wanting equality but that is an issue weighing on my mind.”</p>
<p>Naegi smiled at them, “I do understand your concern. I really do, and thank you for being so polite about it, I guess you are a parent yourself. Allow me to help ease your mind. Monster kids from a young age are taught to take on a human form and hide who they are as well as learning to control their powers. They easily learn not to hurt others. One of our points in our plan is to have a few adult monsters in schools that have passed a test to make sure they are safe to help these monster kids in mixed schools. Like teaching assistants we already have to help in class and on the playground.”</p>
<p>Kokichi then addressed everyone again, “Normal human kids do hurt each other all the time now, and what’s not to stop human kids from trying to hurt monsters because they look different? Do the monster children just have to deal with it because the second they retaliate they get in trouble? That’s already an issue in schools without monsters that needs to be solved. Bullying will always be a thing which is why we will have monster helpers at school. If we teach kids monsters are just a natural part of the world they won’t think it’s different which will help. That won’t completely solve the issue of course but it will help.”</p>
<p>The ahoge wilding brunette then smiled, “We’ve said before, both me and Ouma-kun attended a high school for monsters so we have personal experience of what monster teens are like. It was hard for us as we were the odd ones out and we will admit, there were some bullying problems like any high school. It was hard but we’re both fine!”</p>
<p>Kokichi grinned mischievously, “I can proudly say I was a prankster in high school, I liked playing little jokes and made sure I never hurt anyone. When I did get in trouble it was my monster friends that protected me and even helped me when I got hurt. Vampire’s spit can heal any cut and witches can make healing potions. If someone got hurt they healed each other. Even if they weren’t part of the incident they would still offer to help.”</p>
<p>One of the humans jumped on that, “Are you saying monsters hurt you when you were a minor?”</p>
<p>Kokichi saw this coming and just smiled, “Sure we got into a few arguments and little scuffles, but I was mainly healed because I am very accident prone. On several occasions I got injured when trying to do some less than safe pranks and it was my friends who helped heal my cuts and scrapes! The monsters I went to school with were just like people, some are bad, and some are good. The number of good monsters outnumbers the bad and I won’t let the bad tarnish the rest.”</p>
<p>A few of the humans mumbled a little and before the special envoy could call for order, Usashi stood up and smiled, “I know you are all worried and don’t blame you. As a witch I have dealt with discrimination even in the monster community as I am considered a half blood, but I have no hate for monsters or human even though I have plenty reason to. I know you’re scared about fighting but I assure you we do not want another war like in our past. We want to learn from those mistakes and move forward together and bring hope to both monsters and humans alike. Children like Naegi-kun, Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun over here are proof of this. Many want peace. It’s the children who are the future and we would love to grant their wish. The high school these kids all attended main philosophy is to teach monsters how to live in the human world and eventually obtain peace. Most of the alumni of the school want peace. Monsters do not hate humans, Ouma-kun and Naegi-kun wouldn’t be standing before you if that was the case. Let us come together and help those children have a hope filled future together.”</p>
<p>Kokichi couldn’t help but bow to Usashi then. The powerful witch was the one who helped bring him, Shuichi and Kagehara together after all. Her future sight had seen many paths and she had gambled everything on one future where Kagehara had grown from a selfish asshole that would have taken over the world to the peaceful person he was now. Kokichi owed her so much and while he could be an ass, this witch had earned his respect. Usashi saw him and smiled back.</p>
<p>The humans spoke to each other and Kokichi could see that the pink and white witch had helped sway more people in favour.</p>
<p>One human however stood up, “The risk is too great! I refuse to let even one of you creatures hurt anyone! While there are creatures who still want us dead I will never agree to this.”</p>
<p>Kokichi couldn’t help but notice how angry this person was. He didn’t know why but the reaction seemed too angry for some reason. He shared a glance with Kagehara and he had the same look. Something was suspicious here.</p>
<p>Usashi however didn’t get mad, “We still have time. We shall keep talking sir.”</p>
<p>The human glared, “You sure you’re not using magic in your words and hypnotising us?”</p>
<p>The witch smiled and showed her empty hands, “I am not holding my magical item. Without it a witch cannot cast any spells. Therefore my speech had no magic enhancements, I just spoke from the heart. I truly believe in monster children and the two boys before you are the future. Call me silly, but I do believe in that hope with all my heart.”</p>
<p>Riyo petted Kagehara’s head and he just flushed slightly red and gave his uncle a look off ‘please stop, I’m not that small a kid’.</p>
<p>The human however still looked mad, “Humph, I still don’t trust you.”</p>
<p>Naegi just laughed nervously as he sorted out his papers, “Anyway, Let’s continue.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you're all enjoying it so far! I really love the dynamic of these three and I enjoy writing them so much!</p>
<p>I hope you're all staying warm and safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Hope you are all doing well! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! This chapter is a little different to the others, but I'm sure you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘I really hate how some people have this holier than thou attitude in that room. Ugh, I wish I could go all supreme leader on all of them. I know they have to protect their countries but come on!’</em>
</p>
<p>Kokichi soon entered the house with Kagehara giving him a piggyback, the bags under his eyes evident that he was very run down. The silvernette haired vampire looked over his shoulder at him, his pink eyes gazing at him as he thought about what to do next. He carefully put Kokichi down, rubbing his shoulders before he could flop on the sofa again. He spoke gently as he held Kokichi upright, “Hey, you’re doing great Kokichi. I know it’s draining but you are doing so well. So many people are on our side now and I know it’s from your sincere remarks. Naegi-kun is helping too but to me your words are more powerful.”</p>
<p>He kissed the top of his head and Kokichi couldn’t help but smile. He knew Kagehara was tired too, but as a vampire it took a lot to get him to the point he could barely stand. Kagehara finished the massage and let Kokichi go once he was sure he wouldn’t fall, “Why don’t you call your family. Shuichi and I can handle dinner tonight, you just talk with Rikona and D.I.C.E. I know they always put a smile on your face and I think you need that right now. Forget about the job, out of mind, and just relax talking to them.”</p>
<p>Kokichi turned and quickly kissed Kagehara, “Thank you. You’re so kind Kage-chan. I’ll go call them now.”</p>
<p>Kagehara ruffled his head before Kokichi took off to the bedroom, a little slower than normal due to how tired he was. As soon as he entered he chucked off his suit jacket and got his laptop open, booting it up and quickly logging on to video chat. He sat comfortably on the bed and within a few rings his mother answered, <em>“Ko! It’s so good to hear from you! How’s my little grape doing out in the world?”</em></p>
<p>“Hey mum! I’m doing terrible, but that’s half a lie. Sorry I haven’t called in a while, I’ve just been so busy.” Kokichi answered, already smiling. Hearing his mum was always nice as she was always so supportive of him.</p>
<p>His dad came over, along with a few members of D.I.C.E who were visiting, to crowd around the laptop. Hirohito smiled and waved, <em>“I can tell as you’re still in your suit and not in pjs yet, I’m glad they allowed you to wear a checkered scarf.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi grinned mischievously, “It took some convincing but I made a good case for why I have to have checkers on me, Nishishi!”</p>
<p>Rikona laughed before smiling at Kokichi again, <em>“It’s okay, we know you’re working hard on your government stuff. I bet those talks are frustrating you, you never were a people person. Well, you were, it’s more getting along and not pranking them which you had trouble with.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi sniggered slightly, “You’re one to talk Miss Demon Queen.”</p>
<p>Rikona just chuckled, <em>“You do get your pranking from me, Nishi! I understand the pain, I hated not pranking at my office job.”</em></p>
<p>His mother then smiled warmly at the screen, <em>“I’m so proud of you little grape. I know you’re working hard to get this deal done.”</em></p>
<p>Yamato nodded next to her, his hair still obscuring one eye, <em>“I still remember when Shui-kun and Kage-kun revealed that they were vampires. That was an experience. Arisa was a little scared but Kage-kun promising to never feed on her calmed her nerves a little.”</em></p>
<p><em>“How about when we met Kage in the first place! I was shocked when I saw they were twins, although I did have my suspicions when the hair between his eyes kept switching sides on Halloween.” </em> Shuu added.</p>
<p>Finally, Buroda smiled from his seat on the floor, <em>“I still find it funny remembering Takane pulling the boss close to protect him when they told us they were vampires and then getting embarrassed when Auntie Rikona already knew and that she trusted them. She felt foolish for being one of the last people to work it out because she was too busy making sure they were good boyfriends for Ko.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi giggled at the fond memories, “I’m glad she trusts them now. It took a while to convince her, but she’s got nothing on the people I see every day at the moment.”</p>
<p>Hirohito smiled, <em>“But we know you can do it. If you trust Shui-kun and Kage-kun, we do too.”</em></p>
<p>Shuu however cracked his knuckles, <em>“I’ll still take them on though if they dare hurt you! If they even try anything I got two stakes with their names on them!”</em></p>
<p><em>“Shuu, relax, they wouldn’t hurt my little grape. I already had this talk with them after all.” </em>Rikona added with a slightly dark smile.</p>
<p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m still amazed you worked out they were vampires so quickly.”</p>
<p>The woman just smiled, <em>“But of course, I’m your mother, I know everything.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi pouted slightly, “You can’t use that excuse for everything!”</p>
<p>Rikona flashed him her demon face. It wasn’t as good as her husband’s as he was the one who had more skill in that area, but it was still dangerous, <em>“Watch me.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi wasn’t even fazed as he just smiled, “You really don’t have to worry though. They never hurt me and I trust them unconditionally. They are a part of my family and I trust my family more than anyone else.”</p>
<p>Buroda smiled back, <em>“Yeah. We see that whenever we’re with you guys. It’s love. Oh! By the way, the rest of D.I.C.E sends their support to you!”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi giggled as he adjusted his position on the bed, “Awwww, you guys! You’re making me blush, Nishishi! I’m sorry I can’t visit you all yet, I’m just so busy at the moment with my job. As soon as I get substantial time off I’m gonna visit!”</p>
<p>Yamato waved an oversized sleeve, <em>“It’s all good. No need to apologise, you still video call us after all! Besides, it’s only me, Shuu and Buroda who are here visiting at the moment. Tori is helping Arisa study so she can get into her first choice university. Zensho is studying too. We also just got back from visiting Yuuhi up at her uni! She’s enjoying her first year and is helping the other two with their applications as she’s gone through the process more recently. She’s also pretty sure that one of her classmates might be a monster but she’s not asked just in case.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi smiled warmly as he thought of his younger cousins working hard, “D.I.C.E really are growing up. I’m so proud of all my followers! Working hard for their dreams, it warms this leader’s heart to see you succeed! WAAAAHHH! I’M SO PROUD!”</p>
<p>Yamato smiled once more, <em>“Awwww, boss.”</em></p>
<p>Shuu smiled, <em>“He’s right though! Your clothing line is going very well! That spider lady is really nice helping you with sewing as well as that shapeshifter girl!”</em></p>
<p>Rikona smiled, <em>“Ah! Tojo-san and Shirogane-san right?”</em></p>
<p>Yamato nodded, <em>“Yeah! They know their stuff! Not only did Tojo-san help me get the job but her silk is the highest grade I’ve ever seen! They both help me when I’m stuck on designs and I’m so glad boss introduced us! I also love hearing their stories from school and how much of a terror the boss was!”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi grinned, “Nishishi! What do you mean? I was a perfect student in school.”</p>
<p>Yamato just laughed, <em>“Says the guy who suggested a maid cafe for the culture festival and then got stuck in a maid outfit because they went with the idea but with a twist.”</em></p>
<p>Rikona gasped, <em>“Really!? Aww! I bet you looked adorable, little grape!”</em></p>
<p>Yamato grinned, <em>“It was all the boys as maids and girls as butlers in the end. Shirogane-san promised to show me pictures later!”</em></p>
<p>“Anyway! I’m also always getting takeout from Tori’s restaurant when I have to work extra late! It reminds me of home and helped me with my homesickness when I first moved out.” Kokichi added, quickly changing the topic.</p>
<p>Yamato just smiled, <em>“I see what you did there. Don’t worry, I don’t snoop too much, I just had to find out some things as you didn’t tell us about a lot of things while you were at Yokai academy.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi just smiled as he pointed at Yamato, “Good! What’s more important is you getting on so well with Tojo-chan and Shirogane-chan! You will be vital in human monster relations when this bill passes!”</p>
<p><em>“Oh! You sound so important right now!” </em>Shuu exclaimed.</p>
<p>Kokichi giggled, “I’ve always been important! I am a leader after all! I must always command my followers with great authority!”</p>
<p>The whole group laughed as Kokichi stuck his tongue out like a child. Rikona however looked at the time, <em>“Goodness! It got late! You better eat and get some sleep young man. You do have more talks to do after all and judging by the bags under your eyes, you need more rest than you’re getting.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi just grumbled, causing Rikona to use her mum voice, <em>“Ko, don’t make me tell you again. You need to be at peak mental power to do this. I know it’s stressful but any rest is good.”</em></p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he does Rikona.” Shuichi added as he entered the room, carefully picking up Kokichi’s suit jacket to put it away properly.</p>
<p>Hirohito smiled, “<em>Thanks Shuichi-kun! Take good care of my son now. “</em></p>
<p>Kokichi sighed, “I know you’re right. Still, it was nice to talk to you all. I really needed this, no lies.”</p>
<p>Shuu grinned, <em>“We’re always here when you need us boss!”</em></p>
<p><em>“Ready to lend an ear whenever!” </em>Buroda added, waving.</p>
<p>Rikona smiled softly as she put a hand to the mouse, <em>“Goodnight Ko. Sleep well and remember, we love you and have your back.”</em></p>
<p>Kokichi smiled back, his expression full of warmth, “I know mum. Goodnight, love you all.”</p>
<p>Everyone waved and soon the video feed cut out. Kokichi sighed as his face dropped a little. He really did miss them a lot. He was used to being apart when he was in high school, but it felt almost like they were even further away now he had moved house. They really were important to him as for the longest time they were all he had. Before Shuichi and Kagehara came along Kokichi really only had his family as no one wanted to be friends with him due to his trouble making ways. His cousins really were more like his siblings who had his back and it did pain him they were all so far away, but he was also happy they were all going for and achieving their dreams.</p>
<p>Kokichi was still lost in his thoughts until Shuichi put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to gaze into his partner's face as Shuichi just gave him a soft smile, “Dinner is ready. We made curry and brewed you some tea as well to help you sleep. Kagehara seasoned the meat and it came out pretty good. He’s really improving.”</p>
<p>Kokichi's face was blank for a few seconds before breaking out into a grin. Even if his family was far away from him he still had Shuichi and Kagehara. He loved with all his heart and while it was a different kind of love, it wasn’t any less important to him. He cared about them with all his heart, <em>‘They make the distance away from D.I.C.E bearable and help me to keep moving forward. Shumai and Kage-chan have my back just like my family. They always will. I love them so much and hope in the future when all this monster rights thing is passed that I can spend the rest of my life in peace with them. I hope I can find the courage to propose to them, I want to be with them.’</em></p>
<p>Shuichi tilted his head, “What are you thinking about, Kichi?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just smiled more as he sat up and hugged him, “Just about how much I love and appreciate you and Kagehara being in my life. I love you so much. No lies.”</p>
<p>Shuichi just hugged him back, rubbing circles on his back, “I know. You wouldn’t lie about that. Come on, you need to eat something. No feeding me or Kagehara either. You need to keep your blood and rest today, okay?”</p>
<p>Kokichi pouted a little but nodded, “I understand. Just don’t starve yourselves okay?”</p>
<p>Shuichi helped the smaller male to his feet, “I promise. We have plenty of coffee which can sustain us. My uncle can also get us some blood bags if we get desperate. Don’t stress.”</p>
<p>Kokichi pulled away, quickly holding his hand as they went to dinner, “I know. I just like helping you.”</p>
<p>Shuichi held his hand back, “I like helping you too, now come on, let’s have a nice meal all together.”</p>
<p>Kagehara was lighting some candles to make it romantic and Kokichi just smiled as he sat down to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rikona washed her toothbrush, all ready for bed in her pjs after cleaning her teeth, <em>‘Kokichi calling was nice. He’s obviously stressed about work and I hope we helped. He works so hard and I know not being able to lie must be draining him more. Poor thing.’</em></p>
<p>The woman placed her brush back in the holder and turned the light off, quickly going to the other rooms to turn the lights off as well. As she climbed up the stairs though, she couldn’t help but feel something was amiss. As she reached the landing at the top of the stairs she heard something. It was a faint sound of movement from the floor she’d just been on. It could have just been something falling over, but her mind was telling her otherwise. She knew to trust her intuition.</p>
<p>She wanted to turn around and investigate to see if it was her husband, but she knew he was upstairs already. She kept her face still as she walked to her bedroom, <em>‘Don’t panic Rikona. This is worrying, but you know what to do. Just keep walking.’</em></p>
<p>The purple haired woman soon reached her bedroom, her husband already settling down for the night as he read his book. He looked up and tilted his head, “You okay darling?”</p>
<p>Rikona just smiled as she shut the door, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>She turned the light on and off in quick succession to alert her husband of her fears without speaking before going to her side of the bed. Hirohito now looked serious as he put his book down and took his wife’s hand to calm her. She nodded to him as she picked something up from her nightstand, quickly blowing it three times. No sound came out as she did but she seemed more relieved once she had done it. Hirohito however still cuddled his wife close as she got into bed and grabbed something from his own bedside table. Rikona knew it was some pepper spray and she just closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She listened to her husband’s heart before speaking again.</p>
<p>“I love you. Goodnight, Hiro-chan.”</p>
<p>Hirohito stroked her arm, “Goodnight Rikona, my beloved.”</p>
<p>The two stayed on edge, ready to leap to action at a moment's notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile in a small abandoned warehouse, a group of teens were also getting ready for bed. The three of them were already in their pjs as two of them fought over one of their few possessions.</p>
<p>“Give it to me! It’s my turn!” One of the boys snarled</p>
<p>“Nah huh! You had it last night!” The girl refuted, puffing her cheeks up in annoyance.</p>
<p>A door opened as another boy entered, also in pjs, “What’s going on.”</p>
<p>The girl turned, “Nagisa! Masaru is hogging the hot water bottle! It’s not fair, he has fur and had it yesterday!”</p>
<p>Nagisa Shingetsu rubbed his head, “Are you really fighting over that? Come on, it’s late. We should be resting.”</p>
<p>The last kid, Jataro Kemuri, was already under his duvet, “The sooner you guys get under the covers the s-sooner you warm up. Please don’t fight.”</p>
<p>Masaru Daimon just growled a little, “Come on Kotoko! You’re being a-”</p>
<p>There was now silence in the room as Masaru’s werewolf ears popped out, twitching softly. Kotoko Utsugi blinked as Masaru stopped talking. Jataro however just panicked, “Ah! Is Masaru okay? His ears are showing!”</p>
<p>Nagisa however came over, looking serious, “What’s wrong? What do you hear?”</p>
<p>The werewolf boy blinked before looking serious, giving Kotoko the water bottle, “I just heard toots from one of the special dog whistles we gave the Ouma family. I think it was Miss Rikona’s one.”</p>
<p>Kotoko gasped, putting the bottle down as her tail swished from side to side, “She must be in trouble then! We gave that to the Ouma family in case of emergency as they help protect our secret.”</p>
<p>Nagisa’s eyes glowed pink as he growled, “We gotta split up and check on all of them then. If they are in trouble we need to help them as fast as possible.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go to Rikona and Hirohito!” Kotoko stated, her own eyes glowing.</p>
<p>Jataro quickly put on some overalls over his pjs, “I’ll go t-to Takane and Haru’s house. They l-live fairly close after all. And I am the slowest of us all.”</p>
<p>Masaru bounced, “I call Arisa and Tori then! I can get some free food while I’m there from the cook!”</p>
<p>Nagisa just sighed as he changed clothes in a flash due to his vampire speed, “In that case I shall check on Zensho. Yuuhi isn’t there at the moment so she should be safe as she is at uni dorms. That just leaves Shuu, Yamato and Buroda.”</p>
<p>Kotoko smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll check on them after Rikona’s house. I can teleport after all as I am an imp, that is my unique skill.”</p>
<p>Nagisa nodded, “Alright. Let’s go before we’re too late. Warriors of Hope move out.”</p>
<p>They all nodded before setting off. Jataro just left via the front door and used the roads. Masaru turned into a werewolf and leaped out, using the rooftops to leap and get there faster. Nagisa left silently and used his super speed while Kotoko opened a portal near Rikona’s house.</p>
<p>The pink haired girl tied her hair quickly into buns so no one could grab it before entering the garden silently. She listened and could hear movement downstairs in the house. She teleported once more into the house and quickly hid near the sofa, listening once more.</p>
<p>She could hear faint whispering and knew that it wasn’t Rikona or Hirohito, <em>‘Guess it’s some gross burglars. How uncute! I’ll give them the heave-ho myself!’</em></p>
<p>She carefully stuck her tail out, tripping someone up. There was some cursing as the man saw Kotoko. The girl jumped about, dodging the guy's kicks as he got up before whipping her tail into the man’s head, knocking the intruder out cold, <em>‘Take that!’</em></p>
<p>The little imp girl then sniffed around, smelling something else. She looked at the spot the scent was coming from, seeing a blur the second she looked running away. She quickly followed, seeing the shadow open the back door of the house. She teleported to catch the shadow before they could escape, but they were too agile for her. She did however spot two things about the unwelcome guest. She saw what looked like black hair and a tattoo on their hand. She jumped to look over the fence but the shadow was gone, <em>‘Whatever that was wasn’t human like the other guy. I could smell something inhuman, and that speed was faster than an average human.’</em></p>
<p>She quickly returned inside, making sure the person she knocked out was tied up but using some twine that was in a kitchen draw, “Rikona, Hirohito, it’s safe now!”</p>
<p>She heard movement before the two adults came down the stairs. Rikona hurried over, “Utsugi-san, you aren’t hurt are you?”</p>
<p>The mother inspected the girl's horns and head for any damage to be safe. Kotoko just smiled however, “Not to worry Rikona, I received no damage. I also knocked out your intruder. I have not harmed him. He appeared to be here with one other but they escaped before I could catch them.”</p>
<p>Rikona sighed, “I’m glad you’re okay, and don’t worry about that. What’s important is that you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Kotoko smiled, “I’m a fighter! They wouldn’t have snuck up on me easily! The rest of the Warriors of Hope have gone to check on the other members of D.I.C.E to make sure they are safe as well.”</p>
<p>Hirohito still gave Kotoko some cake they had, “Thank you Utsugi-san. We appreciate the help. I’m glad you heard my wife’s whistle.”</p>
<p>The imp girl swayed her tail, “It’s the least I can do for you guys helping me and my brothers so much. And thank you for the cake! I know everyone will love this! It’s got a strawberry on top! So adorbs!”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled and pet her head, “It’s no problem. You guys deserve to have someone looking out for you. Our home is always open to you. Now you better go for now. I have to call the police about this and explaining an imp may make things difficult. I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>Kotoko smiled again, “I know, and we are very grateful for that. Anyway, I have to check on Buroda, Shuu and Yamato anyway. We’ll visit properly soon!”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled as the imp girl teleported away. She then quickly followed Hirohito who was already on the phone with the police, <em>‘I know this happened because someone is trying to hurt Kokichi. I gotta call him in the morning.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi woke up to Kagehara poking his cheek softly, “Kokichi. Your phone light is blinking.”</p>
<p>Kokichi grumbled as he snuggled into Shuichi more, “Nooo.... sleep....”</p>
<p>Kagehara sighed as Shuichi sat up, yawning and holding Kokichi to his chest, “Kichi, it might be important. You should check if it's someone texting you to say if the meeting was moved today.”</p>
<p>Kokichi huffed as he rubbed his eyes, picking up his phone and unlocking it. His face was just tired for a few seconds before it went blank. Shuichi heard his heartbeat change and looked over his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The purple head looked up, “D.I.C.E left me multiple messages. I also had an unknown number text me... Wait, that’s Shingetsu-chan’s number!”</p>
<p>He quickly opened the text that Nagisa had sent him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ouma, your family contacted us last night though one of the enchanted dog whistles we made. It appears some people broke into each one of the houses where your parents and cousins live and tried to do something. We don’t know what, but it appears as if someone wanted to harm them in some way. We are aware of your job so the only conclusion I can come to is that they wanted to hurt them to get to you. This was probably to make you emotionally unstable so the talks would fail. They’re all safe however and we will continue to protect them. All the attackers appear to be human and only one got away. Kotoko says the one that escaped wasn’t human from the scent she picked up. Who knows why but I’m still theorising here. We’re going to keep an eye on your family for a while in case this non-human returns. I shall keep you updated as I learn more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi had a face of thunder as he read, “This is exactly what I mean when I say humans can be far worse. They try to hurt my family to get to me?! Oh I will find out who did this and make their life a living hell! And if I found out this was done by a monster I’m still going to be mad!”</p>
<p>Shuichi read the text before passing Kagehara the phone, quickly hugging Kokichi close, “I understand you’re mad, but we have to stay calm. We’ll find out who did this and take them down using evidence against them.”</p>
<p>Kagehara growled lowly and glared, “I have an idea who might be behind this. It has to be someone who knows Kokichi is doing these talks, so that narrows it down to government officials we’re talking with. I doubt it’s the monsters, so it’s got to be one of the humans, and my intuition is telling me that it’s that asshole that’s been super defiant in all the meetings.”</p>
<p>Shuichi sighed, “Yeah, but we need proof. We can’t just accuse.”</p>
<p>Kokichi still looked pissed as his phone went off again. He snatched the phone from Kagehara and opened the message. Kagehara didn’t yell as he knew Kokichi was stressed and just moved over to see what the message was. Kokichi quickly opened a text from his mum to see that the message just contained a video file. The boys watched the clip and Kokichi couldn’t help but smile, “This might be able to help with drawing out the culprit. Nishishi!”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, “You got to be careful, both of you. If you’re right this could be dangerous.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smirked, “I live for danger, we got this fucker!”</p>
<p>Kokichi just flashed his demon face, “They’re going down. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. No more Mr Nice Leader.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some more Warriors of Hope scenes this time! I hope you enjoyed me writing them!</p>
<p>I hope you're all staying warm! And also, as always, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’ve got that wrong!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! This story is now past the half way point! Woo! I'm drafting the final chapter as we speak and I'm hoping it comes out well! Anyway, off we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi was on a mission when he entered the building that day. This time he wasn’t holding any punches. He was going to leave with victory in his hands and their goal accomplished. He walked briskly through the halls, walking with authority and ready to cut down anyone who got in his way. </p>
<p>Naegi walked beside him, a little nervous and also having to jog slightly to keep up, “You sure you want to do this?”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, a serious look over his features for once, “No more games. I will get this sorted. These talks have gone on for long enough.”</p>
<p>Naegi couldn’t help but nod a little, “I will stand with you then. You have my word.”</p>
<p>The purple head couldn’t help but give Naegi a small smile before entering the room. As usual, all the humans and monsters were in their respective seats. Kagehara immediately locked eyes with Kokichi and nodded to him. He was ready to assist.</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled as he entered, “Hello everyone! Now we know why we’re here but for starters I want to discuss something that might seem a little off topic. Now this is evidence for our cause, but I also need to have this dealt with.”</p>
<p>Kokichi’s face turned into a deep scowl. He pointed at one human, the one that had been kicking up fuss about monsters right at the start of the talks, and let his eyes become dark, “Come after me all you want, but hurt my family and I will bury you.”</p>
<p>The human man looked confused, “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just lowered his finger and smiled, however this smile was different. This wasn’t a happy grin or a mask to hide his true feelings, this was a smile with an edge. It was like a blade, sharp and ready to cut through his opponents arguments.</p>
<p>“Hm? You tell me. I mean, I’m positive you hired people to hurt and injure my family, but you know, you probably have some concocted defence to say otherwise.” Kokichi stated, looking at his hand with unamusement on his face.</p>
<p>A few of the humans whispered as Kokichi laughed, “I mean, it’s not like I don’t have video evidence or anything.”</p>
<p>Naegi already had the projector on and his laptop plugged in. He pressed play on the video showing a shot outside of Rikona’s house. Part of the shot had a window visible so you could see inside the house and as the video played two black clad figures entered the property with some lock picks. The video kept playing to show a portal open inside and Kotoko arriving before taking the person out.</p>
<p>The human immediately jumped up, “I don’t know what your point is, but that filthy creature just hurt that person! The monster clearly killed that man! The break in is bad, but that monster hurt that human and had no right to be on the premises of that house!”</p>
<p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, “You got that wrong~ So fucking wrong!”</p>
<p>The human glared as Kokichi smiled, holding up a police report, “This is the identity of the man you saw get ‘attacked’. This is a police file which includes the paperwork of his arrest yesterday and his status is alive. And as for the monster ‘breaking in’, they actually have an invite! The inhabitants know this monster and have given her permission to enter their home if an emergency was to happen. The teen imp girl simply knocked out the intruder and scared the other off. Who knows what would have happened if she wasn’t there! As you can see she alerts the occupants who just so happen to be my parents! This is feed from their security camera that my mum installed. The monster helped and the authorities were then called.”</p>
<p>The man then growled and turned to the humans who were in shock, “Don’t you see! This was staged! This is underhanded tactics to turn us against each other! We need to unite against them!”</p>
<p>“Pfff! Do you even hear what you’re saying? This was not staged. I assure you this police report is one hundred percent real. No lies. Now I wonder though, why do you think this was an attack? The footage is not the clearest but you are convinced.” Kokichi asked with a head tilt before gasping, “Could it be?! Are you the one that ordered this?!”</p>
<p>The man gasped, “Of course not! I am a government official! I would never order anything like this! It’s not my jurisdiction! This was just one house! How are you so sure!”</p>
<p>Kokichi just moved the police file, flaring out the contents of his hand to show not one, but five police files, “Not one house, five, all of which happen to be my cousins. The people I am closest to. This is no coincidence, this was an attack meant to hurt me indirectly. In each case however the incident was stopped by a monster helping protect humans. All of the arrested persons were knocked out and have no other body harm done to them other than the injury they sustained from being knocked out. The monsters who helped were all orphans, monsters that have been treated badly by society, yet they still helped. They had every right to eat and hurt if they’re the beasts you claim so hard they are, but they didn’t.”</p>
<p>Kokichi then put the files down, “.... My job is not a public thing. The only people who know I’m engaged in these talks are everyone in this room, my immediate family and a few monster friends who I know would never do this. That narrows down the list of suspects dramatically. My family who know are sworn to secrecy, and the only person to gain anything are people trying to stop these talks, that makes you the most guilty party.”</p>
<p>The humans all looked at the man who was trying to refute Kokichi. He was sweating hard and looked scared. The other humans could see Kokichi’s point and were turning against him. The man lost his composure as he yelled, “You can’t believe him! This is just speculation! He is a traitor to humans!”</p>
<p>Kokichi just smirked as he held his hand out, dropping something to the floor.</p>
<p>The king chess piece rolled on the ground as Kokichi looked directly into the man’s eyes, “Checkmate.”</p>
<p>Naegi turned the video off as Kokichi flashed the government official a creepy face, “I have shown you all the proof I have for my cause. Naegi-chan and I are proof enough to begin with. We have no blood relations to monsters, have no obligation to help but we do so because it is right. It is your vote that will determine everything. Are you really going to side with a man that would hurt other humans just to prove monsters are bad? Who is the real monster in this room though? The beings that have done nothing wrong but somehow their very existence is a crime, or the man who could have potentially killed just to justify his own ends?”</p>
<p>The rest of the humans were staring at the man, their eyes full of sadness, anger and disbelief.</p>
<p>“Is what he’s saying true?”</p>
<p>“These are just accusations right?”</p>
<p>“Say something!”</p>
<p>“This is just fake right? Did you really try to hurt people?”</p>
<p>“Jesus, this is like some movie right now.”</p>
<p>The man snapped out of it and did his best to stay calm, “Of course this isn’t true! I would never do something like that.”</p>
<p>“Someone’s lying~”</p>
<p>The humans all turned to Kagehara who was now standing up. The vampire was calmed and composed as the room fell silent, “I am a vampire, and one skill we vampires and a few other monsters have is that we can pick up on a human’s heartbeat with our strong hearing. Interesting fact, when someone lies, their heartbeat subtly changes. It’s faint, but any vampire who focuses knows when a human is lying. I can tell you right now that from his heart palpitations that this man is in fact lying when he says he would never do this.”</p>
<p>The man glared right at the vampire, “Shut up you fucking asshole! You are not a part of this!”</p>
<p>Kokichi was expecting Kagehara to yell back like he always did, but the vampire merely sighed as he took a breath in. He stayed calm and composed and didn’t show him any dark, threatening smile. He just looked at the human, “That is no way to conduct yourself in a situation like this.”</p>
<p>Usashi stood up then, “Please mind your language, these are peaceful talks and there is no place for words like those.”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off you freak!” The man yelled.</p>
<p>The special envoy then stepped in, “Hey, if you can’t control yourself then I want you out of my room. That is no way to speak to anyone in this kind of situation. We will also need to carry out an investigation to check these allegations.”</p>
<p>The man froze before a smile broke out on his face. He started to shake as he laughed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Upupup... upupupup!”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kokichi’s reaction was instant. He never thought he’d hear that laugh again.</p>
<p>He blood ran cold as he realised who this was.</p>
<p>Kagehara was already by his side as he snarled, “Junko Enoshima, what the fuck are you doing here.”</p>
<p>The man folded his arms as he looked bored. His voice completely changed to a female’s voice with distortion behind it. It was unnatural and it made the rest of the humans more confused and increased the tension, <strong><em>“Is that anyway to greet a friend? I thought you were better at that Mr Kagehara.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The vessel then went all cutesy as they made their hands act like paws, <strong><em>“It’s been soooooo long after all! Years! I missed you both so much you know! It took so long to bring my power together to come back to you!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Kokichi just glared as he stood behind Kagehara, making sure Naegi was next to him. He looked at the brunette who was absolutely terrified. He was trying to be brave but he still had fear in his eyes. Kokichi was scared too, but he was already running on some mild adrenaline, “Are you trying to hinder progress again!?”</p>
<p>Junko just put a hand over her vessel's face, covering one eye, <strong><em>“I must say I’m impressed. I didn’t factor in the monster guards. It is no matter though. I will just fall back onto plan B. I after all am proof monsters are evil.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The vile demon then turned around and laughed, <strong><em>“Attention all you f’cking humans! Perhaps it's time you see how evil a monster can be! I am Junko fucking Enoshima, the most evil, despair filled shadow demon you’ll ever meet! Kyahaha! My only goal is to cause chaos and kill any human I come across, possessing you as I go and ruining your lives!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Kokichi and Kagehara looked pissed as the humans looked scared for their lives. Usashi however came forward, staff in hand, “A shadow demon like you has no place here. Leave now before I make you.”</p>
<p>Junko just cackled as she put her hands on her hips, <strong><em>“And what can a puny witch like you do? Foolish creature, we are far more superior and have no need to listen to the council! Our last plan to kill Ouma and Naegi for a spell may have failed, but this time we will succeed in spreading our despair!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Junko then leaped with inhuman strength and aimed for a human member of the room, a shadow blade appearing from nowhere. The human screamed and tried to duck, however she felt no blow. She looked to see Riyo standing in front of her, catching Junko by the wrist before tutting. He then simply flicked Junko’s forehead and sent her flying.</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled as he ran to help his uncle, “Kokichi! Stay down! You know what to do!”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as he pulled Naegi to hide behind a table before pulling his hand mirror he kept in his pocket, “Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!”</p>
<p>The second he finished there was a small gust of wind and some long dark brunette hair appeared in his vision. He smiled as a pair of red eyes glared at him. For the first time in his life he could honestly say he was happy to see Maki Harukawa, old prank victim and Bloody Mary Ghost.</p>
<p>The girl glared as she flexed her hands, “Do you want to die? You better have a good reaso-”</p>
<p>The ghost girl was cut off however when she saw the human Junko was possessing, <strong><em>“Oh? The murderer ghost girl? If we were gonna have a reunion you should have said!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Maki just went on the attack after that, not caring that Kokichi had just summoned her, she wanted payback for the last time the bitch had messed with her and this time she was going to make sure she dealt the killing blow.</p>
<p>Kokichi however made sure to stay under the cover of the desk as the monsters protected one of the humans each, acting as both a shield and a blade. The purple head just closed his eyes as he thought, <em>‘Come on Kokichi! You have to get your other monster friends here! How can you do that! Maki-roll was easy but the others? We need them right now!”</em></p>
<p>Junko however kept laughing and Kokichi used his mirror to see the action. The girl dodged every attack, using her vessel's body to flip in ways they could never do, <strong><em>“Is this the best you can do? I’m just possessing a human and I’m still stronger! Upupupu!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Usashi was just doing her best, moving her staff as she said incantations, “Release the human now!”</p>
<p>Junko just laughed, <strong><em>“Not happening, half breed! I won’t let you take this one from me. Besides, I bet he’s loving the feeling of me inside him! It’s pure despair ecstasy! No matter what he does all he can feel is my despair. That feeling of hopelessness is only making me stronger! I mean, his wife was killed by a monster before! I just had to whisper a few things in an ear and he let me in! Upupupu!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Junko just drooled a little, still deflecting the spells the witch was casting. Kokichi turned to Naegi who was now on the phone, “We need you Hinata-kun! Your knowledge of demons from the time Kamakura possessed you, I know anything will help!”</p>
<p>Kokichi then heard crashes and turned to see Kagehara’s hand around the possessed human’s neck. He was in much better shape than the last time he’d met Junko, and he was not messing around. He just started to squeeze causing Junko to just laugh and stick her tongue out, <strong><em>“You can’t kill me just yet vamp boy. Kill me and you also kill the human. That wouldn’t be good for your cause now would it?”</em></strong></p>
<p>Kagehara froze, knowing if he did kill a human it would hurt the whole of the monster community. Riyo screamed as Junko used that one moment of hesitation. She went to stab Kagehara in the heart, her shadow blade now in the shape of a stake.</p>
<p>Kagehara didn’t have time to react.</p>
<p>The stake went to his chest...</p>
<p>... and missed.</p>
<p>Kagehara gasped as he was now in Usashi’s arms, the witch panting as she was pearly standing, “Time... magic. Even I with all my power can only do it for a few seconds. I’m glad I was quick enough.”</p>
<p>Riyo just went feral as he aimed at Junko to kill, but the girl just dodged with ease, <strong><em>“You’re sloppy old timer.”</em></strong></p>
<p>Usashi didn’t give up though as she kept standing, releasing Kagehara, “I didn’t see this. I made sure to try and channel my visions and see these talks. I saw so many outcomes, how did I not see this.”</p>
<p>Junko just smiled and snapped her fingers, <strong><em>“I was ahead of your little gift. Say hello to my own followers.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The roof crashed as some debris and a shape fell through. The monsters moved the humans as a cloaked figure stood up. It appeared to be a girl with black hair and freckles before them, her face devoid of emotion. Next a swirl of magic popped into existence from nowhere, taking the form of a small girl with green hair. She looked like a young child, however she had a pair of curved ram like horns and squid like eyes.</p>
<p>The young child smiled, “Yay, Monica will help big sis Junko!”</p>
<p>Usashi blinked and gasped, “You, this child blocked my sight!”</p>
<p>Junko laughed as she pet Monica’s head, <strong><em>“Allow me to introduce you, this is my fellow demon Monica, she specialises in dreams and made you see what she wanted.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The girl smiled, “Meow meow! Monica will always help big sis cause chaos!”</p>
<p><strong><em>“And this is our beloved demon worshipper Ikusaba Mukuro. She helped us come back to this world so as thanks we made her part demon. She’s practically our sister, but not really, she’s too stupid to be as perfect as us!” </em></strong>The demon continued, acting all queen like once more.</p>
<p>Kokichi growled as he stood up, “Get all the fellow demons you want, you won’t win!”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded, beside Kokichi, already in position to inject his blood into him just like before, “We still have the backup plan. Three vampires can take you out.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was nervous about this, but if it meant keeping monsters safe, he’d let Kagehara inject his blood into him and make him a temporary vampire once more. Even if there were side effects, he would stop Junko and kill her once more.</p>
<p>Naegi smiled however as he stood up, “No need. We just have to have hope.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was about to tell him it wasn’t the time when the door burst open. Naegi smiled as four monsters entered and joined him by his side.</p>
<p>Kokichi was shocked, “What!”</p>
<p>“Hey Kokichi.” Shuichi said with a worried smile.</p>
<p>“My sidekick called me and my girlfriend disappeared? I knew this was serious. There’s no way I, Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars would sit back!”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked so confused to see Kaito here, but he knew he was a strong fighter.</p>
<p>“Oogami-san, do not hold back. Take out the half demon first.” Kirigiri commanded, pointing a gloved finger at Mukuro.</p>
<p>Sakura dropped human form and nodded, “To protect everyone here, it would be my honour.”</p>
<p>Kaito and Sakura then charged into the fight, Kaito taking werewolf form as he did. Kirigri and Shuichi however hung back for a second, the Yuki-onna thinking, “Saihara-kun, work with Kagehara-kun to take down Enoshima Junko. This is your fight.”</p>
<p>Kokichi however looked confused, “Wait, what is going on!?”</p>
<p>Naegi smiled, “Kyoko gave me a panic button in case something went wrong. She had a feeling Enoshima-san would come back and prepare for it. We didn’t say anything in case she was spying on us.”</p>
<p>Kirigiri looked serious, “Talk later. For now we gotta take her out. All of us!”</p>
<p>Kaito growled as he got back to back with Maki who was currently taking on Monica. The small girl demon kept turning into mist, but for a ghost that wasn’t too much trouble to combat, “Hit her when she’s solid. Together.”</p>
<p>Kaito nodded, “Together Maki-roll!”</p>
<p>Maki then used her powers and switched to the spectral plane of existence to hunt Monica down. Kaito stayed on the physical plane to help his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Sakura was sending out shockwaves as she and Mukuro clashed, the two forces both extremely strong in physical strength.</p>
<p>Kagehara however stared Junko down as his uncle helped Usashi set up a barrier to protect the humans. The vampire snarled as he bared his fangs and made his eyes glow, “It’s time for a rematch. I will take you down.”</p>
<p>Junko just looked all depressed, <strong><em>“You still can’t kill me you know. The human will die with me.”</em></strong></p>
<p>“We don’t have to kill you, we just have to weaken you and get you out.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled as Shuichi joined his side, ready to fight. The bluenette looked full of determination, “I didn’t get to face you last time. This time, I’m going to make you pay for everything you put us through.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smirked as he and Naegi stayed at a safe distance, “This is going to be interesting. Time to kick some demon butt.”</p>
<p>Junko just scowled, summoning shadows as the two vampires charged forwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, she's back.... </p>
<p>Also, happy early christmas/holidays everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Demon disruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, I think you're going to like the end of this chapter &gt;=3 Please read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagehara immediately went for the legs of Junko’s vessel, trying to knock her down so they could restrain her. The shadow demon however hopped back and fired a shadow at him, aiming for his chest. Kagehara may have been slightly rusty as he didn’t fight as much as he used to at school but he still did training with Kaito now and then, so he simply dodged. Shuichi zipped past as he did and tried a roundhouse kick. Junko just grabbed his leg and threw him towards a wall. The bluenette remained calm though as he managed to land on his feet, the training he’d had evident in how graceful the landing was.</p>
<p><strong><em>“My my, you have been busy? You really have gotten stronger! Not bad for a piece of jewelry” </em></strong>Junko exclaimed before going all depressed, <strong><em>“How despairful, to think it would be this easy. I don’t want to be beaten by some metal cross.”</em></strong></p>
<p>The scowl on Shuichi’s face was as clear as day. He knew Junko was trying to get inside his head by making him upset, but he still couldn’t stop the scowl. He was so much more than the rosario seal.</p>
<p>The evil demon just laughed again however as she fired more shadows towards Shuichi. He wouldn’t have enough time to move so he went to block. However he just felt a cold breeze before a huge ice wall appeared in front of him and disbursed the shadows momentarily. Shuichi gasped as he saw Kirigiri, gloves off showing a pair of ice hands. They were cracked and smaller than how a Yuki-onna’s hands should look in monster form, but she appeared to be just as powerful as any other of her kind.</p>
<p>The lavender haired girl turned her head to look at Shuichi, “Don’t let your guard down. I will fight too, I want payback for her kidnapping me last time we met.”</p>
<p>Kagehara grinned as the ice shattered and Kirgiri got ready to fight, creating herself a floating ice shield and snow bullets as her hands were too fragile for close combat.</p>
<p>Kokichi and Naegi meanwhile had broken a chair to use the chair legs as clubs to defend themselves and had gone over to the other humans, helping fight off any shadows that tried to get close and past the barrier. Kokichi was still nervous however as he watched his boyfriends, <em>‘Shumai, Kage-chan, please be careful. I can’t lose you guys.’</em></p>
<p>Junko growled as she fought off the three monsters coming at her, <strong><em>“Hey! Three against fucking one ain’t fair! Well, two can play this game! Monica! Mental attacks now!”</em></strong></p>
<p>The small demon girl however just materialised as Maki punched her, “Ouch! Big sis! This ghost is too fast!”</p>
<p>Junko just growled, <strong><em>“Deal with her! You’re a teenage demon, fight and kill!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Kaito blinked, “She doesn’t look that old?”</p>
<p>Maki however kept fighting as she spoke, not breaking a sweat, “Demons can manipulate their appearance. She probably chose the form of a small girl so people would underestimate her.”</p>
<p>Monica was just about keeping up until Maki got a good kick in, sending her flying. She tried to chant something but Maki just seemed to be instantly behind her and kicked her to the ground. </p>
<p>Mukuro and Sakura however were still fighting hard and were a blur. Both sides knew martial arts and almost seemed to be teleporting. One of the humans stared in awe, “Wow! This is almost a dragon ball fight!”</p>
<p>Junko just growled as she dodged both Kagehara and Shuichi trying to knock her out with kicks, grabbing both their legs and slamming the boys into each other.</p>
<p>Both vampires grunted as they quickly got off each other and jumped back to get some distance before Junko could stab them with a shadow. Kagehara then looked at Shuichi before charging at Junko once more. The demon already had a shadow blade ready and went to stab him. Shuichi was about to yell when he saw the smile on Kagehara’s face.</p>
<p>The silver haired vampire took the blade to his stomach before grabbing Junko so she couldn’t move. The girl laughed before a look of confusion took over her features. Before she could process what was happening, Kirigiri got behind her and fired ice at her leg. Kagehara let go and before Junko could break free the Yuki-onna made sure she was restrained in thick ice all around.</p>
<p>Junko growled as she moved about, <strong><em>“Mukuro! Get me out of this!”</em></strong></p>
<p>The half demon tried to get over to her, but Sakura punched her and sent her flying into the ceiling, causing a dent. Junko just growled more as Kirgiri moved for Usashi to come over, staff in hand. Junko’s eyes went wide, <strong><em>“Fuck off! No! I planned this out, this is impossible!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Usashi just smiled, “You underestimated us and the bond of friendship these children have. Now then, I think it’s time you were on your merry way.”</p>
<p>Junko tried to bite her hand as she placed it on her forehead and chanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shackles and binds be undone</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Break the hold and tear away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Free the soul and life within</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let them free for another day</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Demon force of peril</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You have fought to no avail</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Time to rest in the deep</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is your defeat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junko screamed out in a primal yell as rainbow magic ripped her away from the man she had possessed. Black mist escaped his mouth but just before Junko could escape, Usashi pulled out a small flask and yelled, “Oh no you don’t! I won’t let you harm them anymore!”</p>
<p>The black mist seemed to be sucked into the bottle and Usashi quickly stuck a bung in it, before some mystic chain went around the bottle, locking it tight. The witch sighed as she held the flask, “Demons, tricky things. I normally don’t like sealing them like this, but this one is far more evil than I realised.”</p>
<p>Kokichi sighed as he quickly went over to Shuichi and Kagehara. He gasped when he saw the blood coming out of the wound, “Kage-chan!”</p>
<p>Kagehara just smiled, “I’m okay, it’s just taking a while to heal due to demonic magic.”</p>
<p>Kokichi however just removed his suit jacket and held it to the wound so he wouldn’t lose too much blood. He was still scared even though Junko was sealed now. Kagehara just hugged his head, “I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Monica however was snarling, <strong><em>“Give me back my sister!”</em></strong></p>
<p>The girl went to attack but Maki just grabbed her as Kaito threw some holy water on her. Monica screamed and just like Junko had the first time they fought her, she exploded. Kaito sighed, “Phew, good thing Kirigiri gave me this.”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked up at the girl who was sliding her gloves back on as she went over to Naegi, blushing slightly when her husband hugged her.</p>
<p>Sakura then came over with Mukuro over her shoulder, “I have knocked her out and confiscated all the blades she had on her. I don’t know what to do though. She’s half demon and I am not comfortable with her being put in a human prison.”</p>
<p>Riyo however soon appeared beside the strong woman and took Muruko from her, “I’ll get her settled in at a monster prison. We will have to put her in a solitary cell, but she won’t cause harm. I hope at least.”</p>
<p>Kokichi however was still focusing on Kagehara. The vampire looked kind of weak, “... Why? Why did you do that?”</p>
<p>Kagehara looked up, “I knew Kirigiri would restrain her, it was just getting her standing still for long enough.”</p>
<p>The vampire grunted but seemed to smile, “Don’t worry, it’s healing now. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>Shuichi still pulled out a blood vial, “Found it, here.”</p>
<p>Kagehara’s pupils dilated as he saw it and he quickly snatched it, drinking the contents. It was only a couple of gulps worth but even that brought some colour back to his cheeks. He sighed as he lifted Kokichi’s hand, showing him that the cut was now healed, “Thanks, but now you’ll need a new jacket.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just threw it away as he hugged Kagehara, “You’re an idiot! A stupid idiot!”</p>
<p>Kagehara just rubbed his head softly as Shuichi hugged them both, “I know I am.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just leaned up and kissed him, forgetting other people were in the room. Kagehara returned it, kissing softly and rubbing his arms tenderly as if to say he was sorry. Kokichi would have just kept kissing him but heard the man still in ice start to regain consciousness.</p>
<p>“Nugh... what happened?”</p>
<p>Kokichi quickly turned to glare but Shuichi rubbed his back. It was Naegi who took over, “Do you remember anything?”</p>
<p>The man looked dazed, trying to put a hand to his head and failing because of the ice, “Huh?”</p>
<p>Kirigiri just melted it then as the man just sat on the floor, head spinning, “I... They took over. I remember this voice. I was angry I was having to talk to monsters as one killed someone close to me. I was thinking how I wasn’t going to let them win when I heard a voice. It was telling me monsters were bad and it wanted to help me. It said my fear was justified. I thought I was going crazy, this voice said it was someone who was also hurt by monsters and wanted to help. I let it in.”</p>
<p>Usashi sighed, “It was demon possession. I am so sorry this happened. Had I seen this future I would have helped you. I am so sorry.”</p>
<p>The witch offered him a hand to help him stand and while he was hesitant, he gently took it.</p>
<p>The rest of the humans were still shaken, but one stepped forwards, “I see now. Monsters can do a lot of damage. Some want us all dead.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was ready to be told that monsters would never have rights at that moment, <em>‘I can’t blame them. That bitch had to cause trouble for us, even now that she’s sealed the damage has been done.’</em></p>
<p>The human went on, “I see the dangers... However, I also saw how many came to our aid.”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked up, confusion on his face. Another human spoke, “We’d all be dead if it wasn’t for the monster council protecting us! Those shadows tried to skewer us but monsters protected us.”</p>
<p>One man smiled, “I still have my fears, but I also see that you aren’t who we thought you were.”</p>
<p>“I am more than happy to cooperate and see to that monsters become legal. I will do everything to help my country transition and reveal the existence of monsters safely so that the population of my country don’t panic.” One woman said.</p>
<p>The special envoy went back to his seat, “In that case, we vote. All those in favour of legalising monsters?”</p>
<p>More than two thirds of the humans put their hands up. Not everyone agreed and Kokichi didn’t expect that, however he was still happy with the number of people who agreed. Kagehara was hugging him along with Shuichi as the special envoy nodded, “Right. We still have some legal things to finish, but the bill has passed. We will start the transition period, for now I dismiss you all as this room needs to be cleaned.”</p>
<p>Kagehara looked at the blood patch he’d left on the floor and just shrugged.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>Before the envoy had made it official Naegi yelled. This confused everyone as the human stepped forwards with his wife, “Will you recognise monster-human marriages?”</p>
<p>Kirigiri had a small smile as Naegi asked. He really did care for her and wanted her to be happy. The humans muttered before one smiled, “I think we can agree to that. I mean, your wife definitely saved us back there.”</p>
<p>A couple tried to argue but the special envoy just smiled, “Agreed, now you’re all dismissed. We’ll get all the plans in place at a later date.”</p>
<p>Kaito just smiled, “You did it bro!”</p>
<p>Shuichi looked confused, “I didn’t do anything Momota-kun.”</p>
<p>Kaito smiled, “Sure you did, you met the gremlin, none of this wouldn’t have happened if you had never met! You were amazing! And you kicked ass in that fight!”</p>
<p>Kokichi pouted, “Excuse me! Who was the one who’s been making a case for this for god knows how many years! I’ve been doing all the hard work! Where’s my thanks!”</p>
<p>Kokichi was pouting like a little kid and Shuichi sighed as Kaito rolled his eyes, “Sure, you did stuff too.”</p>
<p>The purple head was squirming in Kagehara’s hold, “<em>Too! </em>I did most of the work! You ungrateful-”</p>
<p>“Ouma, trust me, I am thankful for you too. I’m just teasing you. Finally got you!” Kaito said with a smile.</p>
<p>Kokichi blinked for a few seconds before gasping, “Oh hell no! You did not just prank me!”</p>
<p>Kaito laughed, “That’s for all the times you dyed my fur!”</p>
<p>Kokichi and Kaito continued to bicker as Kagehara just laughed. Maki just walked out of the room with everyone else, leaving them to it. Naegi laughed as he followed her with Kirigiri, smiling a little when one human went to the werewolf on the council and said he’d take her up on that drink, <em>‘It’s a new world, but some things will never change.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi smiled as he put some sausage rolls on the dining room table with a smile, “It’s today! They announce monsters are legal and exist today! My hard work is finally paying off!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he put some drinks on the table, “I’m so proud of you Kichi. I knew you could do it.”</p>
<p>Kagehara was behind Kokichi and hugging him like an affectionate cat, “You refuted your ass off and won. My brilliant boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled as the door rang, “Ah! The guests are arriving!”</p>
<p>Shuichi laughed and since Kokichi had a Kagehara on him, he went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it however he almost got knocked off his feet, “Woah! Akamatsu-san!”</p>
<p>Kaede smiled as she hugged Shuichi, “I’m so happy to see you! It’s been so long! You need to call me more doofus!”</p>
<p>Shuichi just laughed nervously and smiled as Rantaro and Miu also entered, “Hey guys.”</p>
<p>Rantaro smiled, “Yo, it’s good to see you all again.”</p>
<p>Miu just barged past to Kokichi, “Cockichi! I knew you could do it! Kage! My man!”</p>
<p>Kagehara grinned and high fived the succubus, “Iruma-san! It’s been a while, how are you doing?”</p>
<p>Miu grinned, “Pretty well! I’ve been doing a lot of inventing. I made these eye drops recently but they aren’t as amazing as this three headed dil-”</p>
<p>Rantaro quickly put his hand over Miu’s mouth, “Now is not the time. Also, I’m confiscating your bag for a second. I’m removing anything that Kaede asked you to leave at home. Now please behave.”</p>
<p>Miu moaned over dramatically and Rantaro just kissed her cheek, “Kaede, please watch Miu.”</p>
<p>Kaede sighed as she hugged her girlfriend, “She’s not a dog Ran-Ran.”</p>
<p>Miu huffed and cuddled her girlfriend, “He may be cool but he needs to let loose more.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just giggled, “I missed this. Still the same bitchlet as you were before.”</p>
<p>“And I see you’re still a twink.” Miu added, laughing.</p>
<p>Kokichi just shrugged, “Guilty as charged.”</p>
<p>“I still want to know what Iruma was going to say.” Kagehara added with a mischievous grin. He knew exactly what she was talking about and just wanted to encourage the lewd behaviour.</p>
<p>Kaede just rolled her eyes, “Don’t encourage her. Is anyone else here yet?”</p>
<p>Kokichi shook his head as he poured himself some Panta, “Not yet. I did invite Naegi-chan but the ice queen and him are holding their own party with their classmates to celebrate.”</p>
<p>Kaede nodded as the door opened again to reveal Kaito and Maki, “The luminary of the stars has arrived!”</p>
<p>Maki just entered and went to eat some food while Kaito hugged Shuichi, “Bro! I’m so happy to see you! You and Ouma.”</p>
<p>Kokichi blinked, “Hewwo, wat’s this? Momota-chan happy to see me? That nevew happens! Nishishi!”</p>
<p>Kaito smiled slightly, “You may be a gremlin, but you really pulled through for all of us with this. Even I gotta respect that. So thank you Ouma.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just went neutral, “... But of course. It was important, even I know when to be an adult about things.”</p>
<p>The prankster then grinned, “Nishishi! Are you going to confess to me next? I don’t think your girlfriend would like that very much.”</p>
<p>Kaito just laughed, “Fuck you too Ouma.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled as he hugged Kokichi some more, “He worked so hard! You should have seen him. He was so amazing! He was telling the humans off and it was amazing and I love him! Dis human good. He work hard. I love him.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just grinned as the vampire nuzzled his hair and purred. Shuichi just laughed softly, “He gets like that when he’s proud of Kokichi. If you look hard enough you can see the hearts coming off him.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just ignored them, “They’re putting regulations in for blood banks! That way humans don’t have to be worried about their blood being sucked! It will be open to all monsters who drink blood and it will be separate from blood used for transfusions. The downside is that it will cost money to get like human food but I see why they’re doing that.”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, “The world is changing and I’m happy we’re a part of it. I am scared to come out as a vampire to my human co-workers though. It will be okay but still, I’m worried.”</p>
<p>“I’m still keeping the hat on even if we are legal.”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to see Ryoma enter, “You left the door open, thought I’d let myself in.”</p>
<p>Kokichi grinned, “Hoshi-chan! Good to see you!”</p>
<p>Ryoma nodded, “It’s been a while. I’m grateful for what you’ve done for us, but it will still take time. Monsters like me may continue to hide our monster features, but to be accepted still makes me happy.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, “Of course! I mean, one of the points I made was that this will help monsters that can’t fully adopt a human form like yourself to still be able to have a full quality life! I know for you it’s just your ears but still.”</p>
<p>Ryoma nodded as the door opened again and more guests arrived. Gonta had arrived in a suit with his hair in a ponytail and just looked confused, “Ouma said it was party. Why no one else dressed up?”</p>
<p>Kaede sweat dropped a little, “A party doesn’t normally mean tuxedos Gokuahara-kun.”</p>
<p>Gonta looked embarrassed, “Oh, Gonta misunderstand.”</p>
<p>Kokichi still grinned, “Not to worry! You look like a gentleman Gonta! No lies!”</p>
<p>Gonta smiled a bit then and seemed to relax, “Gonta glad!”</p>
<p>Soon all fourteen guests arrived and got ready to watch the announcement. Korekiyo even set up a camera, “I am experiencing history. Humans may be deceitful, but this is an important day.”</p>
<p>Kirumi nodded, “Even if we are legal I will still stay in human form at work since I know some of the people I serve are scared of spiders. I aim to serve above all else and scaring my clients is not a good idea.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi nodded, “I mean, I don’t really have to change much. Shapeshifters have an easier time of it than other monsters.”</p>
<p>Tenko smiled, “I can protect more women now! If anyone tries to hurt us I will show those degenerate males a lesson!”</p>
<p>Kokichi laughed, “Nishishi, you do know that this degenerate male helped you get freedom right?”</p>
<p>Tenko nodded, “Which is why I will allow you a foot closer than normal. Don’t get too close though!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled, “She’s trying at least.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, “I know, and I’m not going to take all the credit, Naegi-chan and all the monster council worked far harder. Usashi had been trying to do this for years. I just handled the human side to get them to talk. Oh boy do I still hate government work, but I’m still happy we managed to get humans to sit down and listen in the first place. I’m still helping with the rest of the Future Foundation department with this transition and to get all the laws in place, but as soon as it’s done I’m retiring and helping with monster charities. I’d rather help from the side-lines anyway, no lies. Even if the glory would feed my ego, it’s you guys that are more important. That is what a good leader does!”</p>
<p>Kagehara and Shuichi kissed both his cheeks for that and Kokichi couldn’t help but blush.</p>
<p>“Nyeh, its starting.” Himiko called out.</p>
<p>Everyone fell silent, watching as history unfolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was an interesting announcement. I don’t think some of the press people believed them.” Kiibo stated as the group headed to get some food.</p>
<p>Angie nodded, “Maybe Atua would help them understand!”</p>
<p>Kokichi giggled, “I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>The human then looked at Shuichi who was looking at the clock. He seemed to be sweating and looked nervous, “Shumai? You okay there?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh yeah. P-perfect.” Shuichi blurted out. Kokichi knew that was a lie straight away and raised a brow.</p>
<p>Kagehara was suddenly next to Kokichi, “Oh you know how the little fang is, worried about his job probably. Ah, excuse me, I must urinate.”</p>
<p>Kokichi watched as Kagehara grabbed Shuichi’s arm and hurried off with him, <em>‘Okay, that was strange. What is going on with those two?’</em></p>
<p>Kokichi turned to Kaede who was drinking some wine, “Hey, is Shuichi acting strange to you?”</p>
<p>Kaede just smiled, “I don’t think so? I mean, you know Saihara-kun is nervous about telling his co-workers he’s a monster, maybe that’s why he’s worried? You know he stresses far more than he should.”</p>
<p>Kokichi thought, “I know, but then why is Kagehara not calling him names to tease him?”</p>
<p>Kaede shrugged, “Don’t know. Relax Ouma-kun, have a drink. I’m sure they’re fine.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was still suspicious, but poured himself some grape Panta instead of wine. He’d drunk a lot of the bottle that evening, but it was a party, he didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Shuichi and Kagehara soon reappeared and Kokichi didn’t know why but he could tell something was off. They were acting out of character and that worried him. He hugged Shuichi from behind and pouted, “Pay attention to me.”</p>
<p>Shuichi laughed and patted his head, “I am.”</p>
<p>Kokichi still looked up, “You just seem... off. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Shuichi turned so he was looking at Kokichi and smiled, “I am.”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked up at him and Shuichi just smiled softly and put some hair behind his ear, “I love you, Kokichi.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled warmly, “I love you too, Shumai.”</p>
<p>Kagehara then took Kokichi’s hands and turned him to face him, “Kokichi, I love you.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was now confused, “I love you too, Kage-chan. What’s with all the I love yous?”</p>
<p>Kagehara just kept smiling as he stood next to Shuichi. The two vampires gazed at Kokichi before both getting down on one knee and holding a ring box up together. The room fell silent as Kokichi gasped.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s brain just stopped as he looked at the box that opened to reveal a silver ring with a pink gem in the middle.</p>
<p>Kaede smiled, “You’re both finally doing it are you?”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, “Kokichi, I love you so much. You have given me so many things, and I ask you now one question. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled softly as he blushed faintly, “I love you, Kokichi. If it wasn’t for you I would never know what love even was. You changed me for the better so I also ask, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Kokichi was still for a second, his brain trying to process what was happening before he turned bright red.</p>
<p>“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”</p>
<p>Most of the monsters present had to cover their ears as Kokichi screamed. The human just blushed as a few tears escaped his eyes, “How dare you both beat me to it!”</p>
<p>The vampires looked confused as Kokichi went into his pocket and pulled out his own ring box, opening it to show two rings. One was rose gold, the other silver. Kokichi just sniffled as he showed them, “I was waiting until everyone was gone as I know Shuichi doesn’t like being the centre of attention.”</p>
<p>Shuichi giggled as he looked into his eyes, “We couldn’t wait, Kichi.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled back, “We had no idea.”</p>
<p>Kirumi smiled, “Are you going to answer them Ouma-kun?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just glomped both boys, “Fucking yes!”</p>
<p>Everyone started to clap as the trio cuddled and exchanged kisses between each other.</p>
<p>Angie smiled as she skipped over, “Atua blesses you all.”</p>
<p>Tenko looked happy herself, “You better not cheat on each other!”</p>
<p>Himiko just clapped slowly, not to be rude but because she was tired, “Congratulations!”</p>
<p>Kokichi however just started crying, “I’m so.... happy! WAAAHHHHHHH!”</p>
<p>Kaede smiled softly, “I know that’s the truth. He can’t lie about those tears.”</p>
<p>Kagehara and Shuichi just smiled as they pet his head, knowing that Kokichi wasn’t putting these tears on. These were one hundred percent real. His heart just felt so large as he just turned into a babbling mess. Everyone celebrated until the early hours of the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hell yeah! Last chapter is a wedding! I wonder if anyone guessed that was what the last chapter would be!</p>
<p>Hope you are all well and I will see you all in the new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Husbands for eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for reading this piece! I hope you enjoy your 8,000 word wedding chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!</p>
<p>Stay turned to the end for what new projects are coming soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi sat down at the dining table that morning as he drank his coffee. He had the day off work thankfully but he knew he was going to be busy regardless. He’d cleaned up after the party the day before but he knew how Kokichi was, <em>‘I bet he’s going to come through with a folder he has with plans in it for possible wedding ideas.’</em></p>
<p>Kokichi then entered, still in his pjs as he just put a purple folder down on the table, “I know it’s early but we should start planning! I have a few ideas but I want your input too! It is your wedding as well!”</p>
<p><em>‘Called it.’ </em>Shuichi thought, a soft smile on his face. He put his mug down and got ready to listen.</p>
<p>Kagehara meanwhile was on the phone telling Riyo the news. Kokichi just opened the folder and grinned, “So, I want Yamato and spider mum to help with the outfits! Yamato will make me look amazing and Kirumi can put extra protection in our suits in case any problems occur!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled, “That’s a smart idea if my parents decide to crash the wedding. We’ll have armoured suits. Remember though Kichi, don’t burn yourself out with planning.”</p>
<p>The bluenette vampire reached a hand out and stroked Kokichi’s face. Kokichi smiled softly and leaned into the touch like a cute cat, “I won't, I'm just excited. I want our wedding day to be special and for us. I want both you and Kage-chan to have your input so we’re all happy! I’m not the type of spouse to take over the wedding and make it all about me. I am looking forward to being the centre of attention in a way no one can argue with me about it though! Nishishi!”</p>
<p>Kagehara then joined them at the table, a bowl of cereal in his hands for Kokichi who grinned as he ate his chocolatey, sugar heavy food. The silver haired vampire just smiled as he ran his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, “I told uncle Riyo that we’re engaged and are starting to get plans in place for a wedding. He was really happy and promised not to tell my parents about it. Apparently they are part of a monster group who are against the new rules and are determined to destroy the peace we’re trying to build. The council is doing their best to make sure they don’t cause problems and try to wipe out humans.”</p>
<p>The vampire then just smiled as a soft dusting of pink covered his cheeks, “He says he’s excited to have you as a nephew in law.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled and kissed Kagehara’s cheek before finishing his cereal off, “Riyo is the best vampire parent! He’ll keep those assholes away from my special day... I mean our special day! Nishishi! Speaking of, we should discuss who we want in our wedding party!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled a little bashfully as he sweated a little, “I wanted to talk about that. Would it be okay if Momota-kun was my best man? I know you guys don’t really get on.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled, “Of course not.”</p>
<p>Shuichi looked like a puppy that had just been shot then. Kokichi felt bad and quickly sniggered, “I’m lying Shumai! It’s your wedding too! Besides I can get on with him, he just winds me up! We’re frenemies after all!”</p>
<p>Kagehara looked confused, “Frenem... Oh I see! Friends and enemies! I agree there though!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled brightly, “Thanks, he’s just done so much for me and I’d love him to be a part of our special day.”</p>
<p>Kokichi quickly wrote down Kaito’s name before thinking to himself, “Now, my best man. The only person I can think of is Naegi-chan.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled, “I mean, he has had your back though a lot of things. If we’re thinking just humans, he’s the closest friend you have that aren’t your cousins.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as he put Naegi’s name down.</p>
<p>The silvernette vampire then grinned, “We should have one maid of honour too and it should be Akamatsu I think.”</p>
<p>Shuichi looked up as Kagehara grinned, “She was the first person who had our back when we were hiding Kokichi’s secret at school and she always plays that nice music for us. She’s helped all of us in one way or another and she’s Shuichi’s best friend. We can’t leave her out.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded and Shuichi hugged his brother, “Thank you!”</p>
<p>Kagehara just hugged back, patting his back before trying to push him off, “No problem, now come on, get off.”</p>
<p>Shuichi pulled away as Kokichi wrote the siren’s name down, “That still leaves your best man Kage-chan! Do you have any ideas?”</p>
<p>Kagehara smirked slightly, “Easy. Gokuhara-kun.”</p>
<p>Both Shuichi and Kokichi were surprised at that but Kagehara continued, “He’d be the perfect gentleman through the whole thing and I know any rings we give him he’ll take care of with his life. He will also make sure my vows don’t get lost. I think he would be perfect. His bug friends can also keep an eye out for intruders for us and report back.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, “Yeah. I can see that. People always say he’s dumb but he’s just socially awkward. He is super bright when it comes to bugs and entomology. He deserves to be in our wedding party and I know if any of us suffer cold feet he will help calm us down.”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded as Kokichi put the name down, putting a small butterfly doodle at the end, “Okay. That’s the main party done, what about decorations? Should we ask Angie-chan and Tsumugi-chan?”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded in affirmation, “They are very artsy. That’s if they want to though. I’d rather hire them than hire a professional.”</p>
<p>Kagehara then grinned, “We have to get Amami helping with plants! And if they’re helping, Iruma-san has to be one of our bridesmaids! We can’t leave out anyone from our fellow poly group!”</p>
<p>Kokichi sniggered as Shuichi sweated, “S-sure, but we have to make sure she behaves and doesn’t try to give us any honeymoon gifts.”</p>
<p>Kagehara pouted, “Oh come on! Her gifts would be amazing!”</p>
<p>Kokichi put the names down. Well Rantaro’s name down, he wrote Bitchlet for Miu. Kokichi ginned, “I want Shuu helping with security at the wedding! He’s my strongest follower after all!”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded, “We should probably ask Chabashira-san and Glarezilla to help too. Maybe Daimon-kun too.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t call Harukawa-san that.” Shuichi added with a sigh.</p>
<p>Kokichi just laughed with Kagehara, writing names down along with possible roles. He really was very happy in that moment and really couldn’t wait for the day he was going to walk down the aisle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi was standing in his room on a little stool in his half made suit as Yamato took a few extra measurements for his legs as well as pinning some fabric in place to be sewn shortly. He told Kirumi the information who wrote it down. Tsumugi meanwhile sewed some fabric together on her little machine.</p>
<p>Yamato looked up with a grin, “Do you want a cape with your suit?”</p>
<p>Kokichi just smirked at his fellow D.I.C.E member, “I think you already know the answer there.”</p>
<p>Yamato giggled, “One wedding cape coming up.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi smiled as she carefully guided some more fabric through her machine, “I have to ask, are you going to do the vampire tradition when it comes to the wedding and slay a virgin during the reception?”</p>
<p>Kokichi and Yamato both looked a little uncomfortable at that, but Kokichi hid his unease with a smile, “That won’t be happening. Me and Shumai had a long talk about it and even Kage-chan agreed that maybe there are some vampire traditions we don’t follow for the wedding.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi smiled as she measured out some pattern paper for Yamato which would go towards the cape, “If that’s what you want. I’m glad no humans will die.”</p>
<p>Kokichi however went back to looking at how his suit was looking so far, “I love it! Your skill with fabric is still alive and well I see!”</p>
<p>“Of course boss! I almost have Shuichi’s suit done, but Kagehara is taking so much longer!” Yamato stated as he pinned the last of the fabric in place.</p>
<p>As Kokichi carefully removed the pin filled article of clothing, Kirumi just sighed, “He was acting like a diva with everything.”</p>
<p>Kokichi laughed, “That seems about right. He’s a lot better than he was, but some snobby traits do like to show themselves now and then especially when it comes to custom clothes.”</p>
<p>Tsumugi nodded, “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“He just wants everything perfect. This is his wedding outfit after all.” Kirumi added.</p>
<p>Kokichi couldn’t help but smile at that word, <em>‘Wedding. I’m going to be a husband to two of the best people I know! I’m so excited!’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was getting closer and everyone was busy. They had decided in the end to have the wedding at Riyo’s house as it was very large and would be a lot easier when it came to handling monsters as a lot of human places were still adjusting to the change. There were a few places still refusing to let monsters in but rules and regulations were being put in place to keep both sides happy.</p>
<p>Shuichi struggled to help put some decorations up as Rantaro walked past, putting flowers in place, “There we go. How’s the decoration placement going Kaede?”</p>
<p>The siren girl was currently flying, helping complete Angie’s vision, as she placed a rainbow paperchain up, “I think this is right?”</p>
<p>Angie nodded, “Perfect. Atua thinks it is coming together wonderfully!”</p>
<p>Kagehara grinned as he opened a box containing the black crystal glasses, “Now this is perfect vampire decadence.”</p>
<p>Shuichi sweated as he looked at the glasses, “If we make it too gothic though Kichi won’t be very happy. He loves colour.”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded as he carefully did the box back up, “Not to worry! This is why we will have rainbow streamers everywhere! Angie has already put some up!”</p>
<p>The fae girl twirled, spraying gold glitter everywhere, “Nyahaha! The vision is becoming reality!”</p>
<p>Tori quickly ran in with a smile, “Oh great! Kagehara, Shuichi, what vampire meals should I make? I’m not experienced in cooking monster meals but I want to increase my  skills so I can make a monster menu at the restaurant.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled, “Ooooh! I can help you! A rare cooked steak so it’s still bloody, and don’t assume vampires don’t like garlic. I’ve seen the memes.”</p>
<p>The two quickly went to the kitchen as Shuichi carefully took the box of glass and followed behind, making careful steps so he didn’t trip and smash anything.</p>
<p>Kaede smiled as she watched them go, <em>‘The big day is soon. I hope everything goes smoothly.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The big day finally arrived. Kokichi had spent the night at his mother’s house to make sure Shuichi and Kagehara didn’t see him. Did he get his beauty sleep? No. Not at all. He hadn’t really slept at all.</p>
<p>Kokichi wrapped himself up in his duvet tighter as he covered his head. His deep seeded anxieties were playing with his head, the worst case scenarios flashing before his eyes, <em>‘Kage-chan and Shumai are going to get bored of me eventually. Even if I do become a vampire, eternity is a long time. I’m hardly perfect. I’ll annoy them and they’ll just throw me away. We’ll fight and hurt each other. By then all my family will be dead and I’ll be all alone. I always end up alone. A liar like me doesn’t deserve happiness. I should just skip. Save them all the heartache now.’</em></p>
<p>Kokichi was so lost in thought as he cried that he didn’t hear his mother come in. Rikona just looked at her son and sighed. She walked over and perched on the edge of his bed, “You have nothing to fear, little grape. Married people fight, but I know that you three all love each other very much. It’s natural to have cold feet, to be unsure. It will be okay though my darling. If and when you become a vampire and stop ageing, I’ll be okay. I’ll be happy as I know you’ll be in good hands. Don’t worry about the future right now, focus on the happiness you’ll have today. Take it one step at a time. What’s important now is you get up and just eat some breakfast.”</p>
<p>Rikona waited a few seconds as her son un-curled himself from his duvet cocoon and poked his head out. He dried his eyes as Rikona smiled, “It’s okay. I do have something to give you for today.”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked like a curious cat as Rikona slowly opened a box in her hands, carefully moving the tissue paper inside to show Kokichi an old brooch. It was silver with a single purple crystal in it. It was dark in colour but still sparkled in the sunlight, bathing the room in a cacophony of purple and pink colours as it reflected the light back into the room.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s breath was taken away as Rikona smiled, “I want this to be your something old. It belonged to my grandmother and now it belongs to you. I know you’ll take good care of it.”</p>
<p>Kokichi put his hands together and Rikona carefully placed it in the middle. Kokichi just smiled, “I’ll clip my cape on with this.”</p>
<p>Rikona just gave him a smile that only a mother could give, “You’ll look amazing.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just smiled and hugged her, carefully putting the antique brooch down as he did. Rikona almost started to cry but kept the tears in, “Come on little grape. Let’s get you some food and a milky coffee to keep you up.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as he carefully got up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi and Kagehara meanwhile were getting ready at Riyo’s house. Shuichi carefully put on his grey suit and adjusted his checkered tie, wanting to have something that reminded him of Kokichi on him. Kagehara meanwhile was in his black suit and also had a cape to be extra. Shuichi looked at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his tie once more.</p>
<p>Kagehara came over as he sorted his cape out, “Worried?”</p>
<p>Shuichi shrugged, “A little but I know when I see Kokichi it will all melt away. I’ve always been the uncertain one, but for once I feel happy. I can’t actually believe this is happening right now.”</p>
<p>Shuichi could feel himself tearing up a little but dried his eyes as best he could and breathed softly, “Stay calm. Breathe....”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded to himself as he looked at his reflection, “... I’m nervous, but I love Kokichi. I would never hurt him.”</p>
<p>The vampire was surprised when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Kagehara blinked as Shuichi held him, “You’ve come a long way.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just blushed before turning his head away, “G-get off!... Please.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled as he let go. Yes he had snapped at him, but he added the please, proving his point that he had grown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi carefully put the brooch on in front of the mirror so it was placed perfectly. It was an annoying angle but he just about managed it on his fourth try. He then just took a second to look at himself. His hair was done up in a small ponytail except from a few bits he couldn’t tie into it. His white suit fit him perfectly with its odd coloured buttons just like his D.I.C.E uniform, and he smiled at his tie covered in small crosses. He also had a purple shirt under his blazer and the look was completed with a white cape. He honestly didn’t recognise himself, but at the same time he knew it was him.</p>
<p>Rikona smiled as she entered, “Oh Ko, you look so handsome. My little grape, all grown up.”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled softly as he turned and bowed to his mother, “I must admit, I do look rather dashing. If I ever do become a phantom thief I know what I’m wearing on jobs.”</p>
<p>Rikona chuckled at that, “Oh you silly thing.”</p>
<p>Hirohito then entered, “Guys, Naegi-chan is here! We have to get going.”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled as she went to her husband, “I’m ready, my lord.”</p>
<p>Hirohito smiled, “I shall escort you, my lady.”</p>
<p>Kokichi rolled his eyes slightly but smiled, <em>‘My mum and dad are happily married. Even now they still tease and make each other laugh. I know me, Shuichi and Kagehara will be the same.’</em></p>
<p>Rikona smiled, “Come on little grape, your prince charmings await you.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as he headed to Naegi’s car. The brunette was already outside and smiled when he saw Kokichi. He was already dressed in his suit and waved, “You look perfect Ouma-kun.”</p>
<p>Kokichi grinned, “Now don’t you fall for me now.”</p>
<p>Rikona just laughed, “Really Ko?”</p>
<p>Hirohito just smiled as he addressed Naegi, “Thanks for driving us there Neagi-chan. We appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Naegi smiled, “It’s no trouble, I’m just happy I was picked to be one of the best men.”</p>
<p>Kokichi grinned, “You better be ready to protect me with your life!”</p>
<p>Naegi just laughed nervously as he helped everyone into the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They soon arrived at the castle with no trouble. Rikona smiled as she stepped out, “Oh my. See Hirohito, I told you someday I’d have a castle!”</p>
<p>Hirohito laughed, “It’s not your castle though, dear.”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled, “Nishi, never underestimate a demon queen, my love.”</p>
<p>Kokichi even giggled at that one, but he still felt a little uneasy, <em>‘If Kagehara’s parents turn up it will be bad news. I don’t want my mum and dad getting hurt or any of D.I.C.E.’</em></p>
<p>Kokichi took a breath in as he opened the door and headed inside. Kaede and Miu were dressed up in the foyer and smiled at Kokichi. Kaede was wearing a very tasteful pink dress that came to her knees while Miu was wearing a scandalous black dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. There was a slit in the side so she could walk with limited restrictions. It looked like she’d fall out of it at any second.</p>
<p>Miu grinned, “He’s here! You actually look pretty hot for once!”</p>
<p>Kaede sighed at her girlfriend before she turned her attention to Kokichi, “We’re here to take you to a holding room so the others don’t see you.”</p>
<p>Miu grinned at Hirohito, “Yo! The parents are here! Nice to meet ya both!”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled, “Ah, you must be Miu Iruma. My son had mentioned you a few times with some colourful nicknames. If I’m right you are a succubus? As long as you don’t charm my husband we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>The dark smile Rikona was giving her made Miu feel tiny, “... I see where the crotch goblin gets it from now. Don’t w-worry Mrs Ouma, I w-won’t.”</p>
<p>Rikona just laughed, “Good! Don’t worry I’m just teasing you. Please call me Rikona. Now then, make sure my son gets settled in.”</p>
<p>Miu nodded as she went back to Kaede and hugged her. Kaede just laughed softly, “Wow, you really did give her a spook.”</p>
<p>Takane smiled as she walked towards Kokichi, “Rikona has that effect on most people.”</p>
<p>“Mum Takane!” Kokichi yelled out.</p>
<p>Takane just smiled at her cousin, “I’m not your mother….. Hey Ko. Come on, I’ll lead the way.”</p>
<p>As they walked, Kokichi instinctively grabbed hold of Takane’s hand. The girl smiled as she led him to his room, “The last time you did that was when you were twelve. You must be worried. It’s okay Ko.”</p>
<p>Gonta, who was already in the room, looked concerned, “Ouma-kun not feel well?”</p>
<p>Takane looked at Gonta with a gentle smile, “Not quite Gonta. He’s probably just a little nervous.”</p>
<p>Gonta nodded as he picked up a small bug from his shoulder, “Gonta not always best with words, so give gift instead. This bug friend called <em>Lampyris noctiluca, </em>also known as glow worm. It help light way through marriage. Even in darkness, it give little light so Ouma-kun can see where to go. Saihara-kun and Kagehara-kun help too!”</p>
<p>Kokichi was not the biggest fan of bugs but he still took the small creature. He looked up at Gonta with a neutral face, “ Gonta.... thank you.”</p>
<p>He put the bug on his shoulder before giving the moth man a hug. Gonta was surprised but still hugged Kokichi back, “Gonta happy Ouma-kun like gift.”</p>
<p>Takane smiled, knowing Kokichi wasn’t a bug fan, and was just impressed how sweet he was being, “Well, we’ll make sure the glow worm stays safe during the ceremony.”</p>
<p>Gonta nodded as he let Kokichi go, a little worried when Kokichi hadn’t let go of him in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuichi was definitely feeling nervous now. He was sweating a lot as he tried to calm his nerves. However he was still doing better than the other vampire in the room. Kagehara was currently biting his lip and causing it to bleed because of his fangs as he paced back and forth.</p>
<p>Shuichi turned to the normally calm and in control vampire and sighed, “Kagehara, your lip is bleeding.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just licked it to heal it before biting it again, reversing the fix he’d just done. He looked really jumpy as he paced.</p>
<p>Shuichi came over and put his hands on Kagehara’s shoulders, “It will be okay. Try to relax.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just looked at him, eyes darting around, “I’m perfectly relaxed! I don’t need to be babied! I just want Kokichi here now! We can’t trust anyone to bring him here but us! He’s fragile and easily hurt!”</p>
<p>Shuichi couldn’t help but smile, “I don’t think he’d like you calling him fragile. Naegi-kun is a good driver I assure you. He’ll get here safe. He’s not weak at all.”</p>
<p>Kagehara looked in his eyes, “I k-know, but his body is weak. His soul is strong but if he gets even scratched he could die.”</p>
<p>Shuichi was sweating more, “Kagehara, you’re now starting to make me panic. Please don’t talk about him dying.”</p>
<p>The two vampires really weren’t doing too well. It wasn’t until Rantaro and Kaito entered that they both snapped towards them, eyes thin in fear.</p>
<p>Kaito smiled, “Chill bro, he’s here.”</p>
<p>Kagehara let out the biggest sigh of relief, “He’s okay right? No one hurt him? Does he need healing? Should I go check?”</p>
<p>Shuichi just patted his back to calm him down as Rantaro laughed, “It’s all good. What we need you to do now is go to the altar. You have to wait for the other two after all.”</p>
<p>Kagehara froze as he looked at Shuichi, “... It’s really happening isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, “I guess so. We’re going to be married today.”</p>
<p>Kagehara relaxed himself and swished his cape as he headed out the door. He was silent as he left, but Shuichi could still tell that he was nervous. He knew it was silly, but he could understand how he felt.</p>
<p>Shuichi just smiled as he sat on a chair in the room, “It’s happening. I’m really getting married. I never thought I would. I never actually thought I’d live this long due to the rosario seal. I thought my personality would have been wiped long ago, yet here I am in my own body getting married.... Momota-kun, this is real right? I’m not just dreaming?”</p>
<p>Kaito smiled as he sat next to Shuichi and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him one of his signature thumbs up, “It’s real bro. You and the scary one are going to get married to the gremlin. I’m super proud of you.”</p>
<p>Shuichi couldn’t help but blush at the praise. Kaito then folded his arms and huffed, “However, if Ouma ever hurts you I’m ripping him apart. I don’t care if it’s illegal now, I’ll still do it if he dares hurt you. You’re part of my pack and pack protects each other!”</p>
<p>Shuichi couldn’t help but smile nervously, “You know he would never do that. Besides as a human he couldn’t really hurt me.”</p>
<p>Kaito just looked serious, “Even if it’s mentally hurting you. I protect my sidekicks.”</p>
<p>Shuichi just laughed anxiously as Riyo entered, “Now now, you know Kokichi well enough to know he’d gladly give his own life before hurting either of my nephews.”</p>
<p>Kaito still humphed but stopped when Maki just came in, dragging the werewolf out, “Let them have their father-son moment before the wedding.”</p>
<p>Riyo laughed as he took Kaito’s now vacant spot, “You really do have some interesting friends Shuichi. They really do care about you.”</p>
<p>Shuichi scratched his head, “Yeah, Momota-kun and Kichi always like to antagonise each other so I can kind of see why he said that. I know he won’t hurt me though.”</p>
<p>Riyo nodded before sorting out Shuichi’s suit a little, “There we go. Perfect.”</p>
<p>Shuichi just smiled at his uncle, “I really love him, Riyo.”</p>
<p>The wise vampire nodded, “I know you do. The question is, are you ready to spend the rest of eternity with him?”</p>
<p>Shuichi closed his eyes and breathed out, “I am, more than anything.”</p>
<p>“Then you have nothing to fear about today.” Riyo stated with a soft smile before helping Shuichi to his feet, “Come on, we need to get you in position.”</p>
<p>Shuichi stood up shakily and nodded, “Y-yeah. I’m ready.”</p>
<p>The two vampires started to walk together, bringing Shuichi closer to the one he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi was not doing so well handling his nerves. The boy was freaking out as he sat in his waiting room, trying to curl into a ball on the sofa. Takane tried to calm him down but nothing was working.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck up, they’ll hate me and then Kagehara will rip me apart.” Kokichi mumbled.</p>
<p>Takane scowled, “You know they would never do that! Ko, stop thinking like this! I know you are stressed, but don’t say things that are untrue.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was still scared though, “I mean, maybe I’ve been lying all this time? Do I love them or did I trick my own brain into thinking I do? Am I using them? They hate me don’t they?”</p>
<p>At that point the door flung open and both humans looked to see Kaede. Her siren wings were out and she looked mad. Kokichi was about to ask what was happening when the girl started to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need the other one to hold you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make you feel, make you feel better</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not a walk in the park to love each other</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause after all this time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm still into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And even baby our worst nights</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm into you, I'm into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let 'em wonder how we got this far,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, after all this time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm still into you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi listened to the words and felt himself calming down. The song just uplifted him and helped him relax. He blinked as he listened to Kaede’s words. It’s almost as if she was Shuichi or Kagehara, singing their feelings to him.</p>
<p>Kaede smiled softly as she looked at Kokichi, “There we go. You seem calmer now.”</p>
<p>Takane couldn’t help but chuckle, “Siren’s songs control people’s emotions. You used yours to calm Ko down.”</p>
<p>The blonde haired girl nodded, “Of course. Saihara-kun once told me that this song made him think of his feelings for Ouma-kun, I thought it would help. Look Ouma-kun, It’s natural to be scared in this situation, it’s a big day after all. However, it’s wrong to think your own feelings are lies. I’ve watched you and Saihara-kun ever since you guys first met. I watched Kagehara-kun and you too and I know this is love. That is no lie I promise you.”</p>
<p>The girl then helped Kokichi up and fixed his hair for him, “Vampires don’t just marry anyone you know. This isn’t some Dracula film. Saihara-kun and Kagehara-kun love you and I know that underneath all those lies, in your heart, you know that. Just breathe and relax. Wipe the wedding from your mind and just focus on this moment. You need to calm down and be a good leader for me and Takane-san. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded slowly as he took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He released the tension from his body and felt calm and relaxed, or as relaxed as he was going to be. When all the stress and worries were stripped away Kokichi was left with one emotion. He felt happiness and trust in the two vampires he cared so much for. He didn’t need that other crap. Granted, he didn’t need the vampires to be a whole person, but they made every day so much more enjoyable just by being there. They helped him when he needed help. They made him laugh. But most importantly, they never made things boring and the safety they gave him made him feel relaxed and at peace.</p>
<p>When Kokichi looked at Kaede again she was smiling, wings now hidden once more, “There’s the Ouma-kun we all know. You never let nerves get the better of you.”</p>
<p>Kokichi grinned, “Of course not, I’m a supreme leader after all! We don’t get scared!”</p>
<p>Takane laughed, “Ever the rascal.”</p>
<p>“Now then, my husbands to be are waiting for me, I can’t disappoint them now can I?” Kokichi stated, twirling his cape with a flourish.</p>
<p>Kaede nodded, “Nope, I know you won’t even if you tried.”</p>
<p>The group laughed as Hirohito stuck his head around the door, “Hello? Ah! Akamatsu-chan, not sure if I said it before but you look like an angel.”</p>
<p>Kaede giggled, “I already hid my wings Ouma-san.”</p>
<p>Hirohito laughed before offering his son his hand, “It’s time Ko.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just swatted the hand before hugging him close. Hirohito just smiled before patting his head like he did when he was a kid, “You can do this.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded to himself before pulling away, “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Kaede smiled, “I’ll go on ahead, I am playing the music after all.”</p>
<p>Hirohito nodded as Kaede stepped out. Takane smiled, “I’ll see you there Ko.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as Takane left as well, leaving him with just his dad. Hirohito spent the last few minutes they had before the ceremony started adjusting his tie a little and smiling at the brooch, “I remember your mother wearing that on our wedding day. She really was beautiful.”</p>
<p>Kokichi blinked a little and tilted his head, “Were you nervous dad? Marrying mum I mean.”</p>
<p>“Of course I was. I wondered if I was right for her. I was scared as my family didn’t always approve of her, but when I saw her in that purple wedding dress coming down the aisle I was never more sure of anything in my life. She looked attractive, but the smile she gave me, my heart practically stopped. I know you will feel exactly the same when you see them.” Hirohito stated with a smile.</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled at his dad and picked up his black and white flowers, “I hope so.... I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Hirohito couldn’t help but well up slightly at the image of his son before him. He just smiled as he exited the room with his son.</p>
<p>Kokichi was then led down the hall. He looked around and saw it was pretty dark, no real windows and only lit with candles and a few lights. Kokichi was a little off put but when he saw some rainbow streamers he couldn’t help but chuckle a little.</p>
<p>They soon reached some double doors that lead to the main hall. Kokichi could hear Kaede’s familiar piano music from inside and just blushed softly. He was still nervous, but talking to his dad had helped. Kokichi nodded and Hirohito knocked on the door.</p>
<p>The double doors opened up to reveal the room. The aisle looked amazing. They had a purple rug leading to the front of the room where Shuichi and Kagehara were already standing. Both boys turned to face Kokichi and Kokichi just melted at the sight. All the humans and monsters sitting in the crowd disappeared and all he could see was the two men he loved with all his heart.</p>
<p>Kokichi watched as he saw Kagehara’s face morph a little as he tried to keep his tears in. He was trying so hard and seeing the normally emotionally in control vampire break made him almost do the same.</p>
<p>Hirohito helped his son walk down to meet Shuichi and Kagehara, keeping his steps even and making sure Kokichi didn’t fall. Kaede played the traditional wedding march music as Kokichi slowly made his way to the front. Gonta had already burst into tears and Naegi offered him a handkerchief while Kaito gave Kokichi a thumbs up. Kotoko and Arisa threw flowers behind them. Kokichi knew those two girls were happy to be both flower girls.</p>
<p>Kokichi’s dad stopped when he got to the front and kissed his son’s forehead before joining his wife. Rikona was smiling so hard from her seat.</p>
<p>Kokichi turned to Shuichi and Kagehara who were both smiling at him. In fact Kagehara tried to hug Kokichi but Shuichi had to stop him, “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Every one giggled a little at that and the trio just turned their attention to the officiant.</p>
<p>Chisa Yukizome smiled at them, “You all look so handsome.”</p>
<p>“Yukizome-sensei!” Kokichi may have yelled that louder than he meant to.</p>
<p>Kagehara and Shuichi were both equally confused as the teacher laughed, “I got ordained to help with the ceremony. Riyo asked if I could help as a certain witch wasn’t able to come as she’s very busy. You know Usashi would have come if she could.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled, “We know.”</p>
<p>Chisa continued to smile, “I’m so proud of all three of you.”</p>
<p>The ceremony then began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, it is now that you may exchange vows. Kagehara, you shall go first.” Chisa said, a big grin on her face.</p>
<p>Kagehara took his vows from Gonta and smiled, “Kokichi... All my life.... I.... I...”</p>
<p>Kokichi smiled softly as Kagehara just started to cry. Tears went down his face as he sniffled and tried to keep his tears in and failed. He kept stumbling over his words. Shuichi laughed shyly, “Um, Kagehara, you’r-”</p>
<p>“I know! Shut the –sniff- fuck up! I can’t help it! Ugghhhaaaa.... I.... Wahhhh!” Kagehara yelled out, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Kokichi laughed, but not in a malicious way, “Kage-chan, how about I go first. Would that be okay?”</p>
<p>Kagehara nodded as he whimpered. Kokichi just took his vows from Naegi and smiled, “Shumai, Kage, when we first met I will admit, I was scared of you both. Shuichi was a shy vampire I wanted to use to protect myself, and Kagehara was the very definition of a monster who treated me like a toy and not a human. I never thought in even my most extreme lies that I would be standing here with you both. But as I got to know you both I came to care strongly for you.”</p>
<p>Shuichi teared up slightly as Kagehara whaled. Kokichi just smiled, “I see you both as more than vampires, but as my first real friends and partners I could never live without. You both stayed around to unravel the mystery around me and I promise that I will keep giving new mysteries for you. I can say with no lies whatsoever that I love you both with all my heart. I love everything about you and will always be there to support you every day for as long as I’m here. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count and will spend the rest of eternity showing you that love.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just wailed more and hugged Kokichi. Kokichi laughed and pointed at him, “He never would have done this when we first met.”</p>
<p>Shuichi chuckled as he took his vows from Kaito, “I’ll go next then. Kokichi, when I first met you I was very embarrassed. I literally crashed into you and caused you to cut yourself on the gravel. I was more embarrassed by the fact you smelt good and against my judgment drank your blood even though you said I could. Maybe it was fate that day when we fell into each other’s lives. Either way, you taught me that I was far more than just a second personality in a piece of jewellery, you made me realise I was my own person and made me want to live life. You gave me my own body and for that I will always be grateful.”</p>
<p>Shuichi then looked at Kagehara, “And you. You taught me to believe in myself and always fight. You really are more than just the original me, you are my other half of my soul. My brother in arms and I will help you protect Kokichi.”</p>
<p>Kagehara sniffled but finally seemed to be able to speak, “O-okay. I know it’s my turn now. Kokichi, in all..... I can do this.... In all my life I have never cared for anything as much as I care for you. I never wanted to protect anything, all I wanted was to destroy. My home life wasn’t exactly the nicest after all. I was raised to be a killer, a ruler. It wasn’t until I met another real supreme leader that I discovered there was more than just power. I was against change to begin with, but the more you treated me like an equal and showed me what I was doing was wrong, the more I realised there was a reason people fought to protect things. I learned there was more to life than just killing. You taught me better ways to curb my anger and I will never forget the joys of pranking you showed me... especially when it comes to the mutt.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Kaito yelled, looking a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Kagehara just laughed, “You get what I mean. I see you as my equal and I promise to protect my leader from anyone that might harm you. I’ll listen when you need me. I’ll be your shoulder to cry on. When you can’t sleep, I’ll hug you and keep you safe. For everything you’ve made me feel, I want to give the same feeling back to you tenfold.”</p>
<p>Kokichi was crying his eyes out now as Kagehara then looked at Shuichi, “And you. I’m glad I put that rosario on that day. Even if my goal was originally full of spit and hate, meeting you was the best decision I ever made. You are far more than that cross ever was.”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled and hugged his brother before Kokichi hugged them both tightly.</p>
<p>Chisa smiled, “Awwww, so sweet.”</p>
<p>The three boys split apart as Chisa continued, “It’s time to exchange rings.”</p>
<p>Gonta passed a ring to Kagehara and the two vampires held Kokichi’s hand up. Kagehara smiled, “I know it’s not a traditional ring, but we had to give you this. Crosses hold significance as they seal a vampire's power, and if you turn it will be useful in controlling your strength until you get used to it.”</p>
<p>Kokichi looked down to see a silver ring with a tiny silver cross on it. In the centre was a purple gem and Kokichi couldn’t help but see the resemblance it had to the old rosario choker both boys used to wear. He couldn’t stop crying to the point Takane just threw a packet of tissues and Shuichi just wiped his face up for him. Kokichi then got his rings and gave them to Shuichi and Kagehara too. Shuichi helping him with Kagehara’s ring, and Kagehara helping him with Shuichi’s ring.</p>
<p>Chisa smiled, “It is my pleasure to announce you as husband, husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!”</p>
<p>Kokichi was first swept up by Kagehara who twirled him before kissing him softly. Kokichi couldn’t help but smile as he kissed back. He then felt Kagehara pull back before twirling him away. Kokichi felt dizzy but was caught by Shuichi who kissed his forehead and then his lips. Kokichi honestly felt like his breath was taken away, <em>‘I never want this moment to end. Can everyday be my wedding?’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaede looked around the room they were having the reception in very confused, “Where did they go? This is their wedding and I can’t find them?”</p>
<p>Miu cackled, “They probably went to have a quicky!”</p>
<p>Rantaro rolled his eyes, “I doubt they would do that.”</p>
<p>Miu smiled, “Maybe not, but you do know there is one thing vampires like to do that can be considered a form of foreplay. I bet they are really hungry after all~”</p>
<p>Kaede facepalmed, “Kagehara-kun definitely would sneak him away to drink some blood. But Saihara-kun knows better!”</p>
<p>Rantaro laughed, “On his wedding? He might give in just this once.”</p>
<p>Kaede pouted as Miu just continued to laugh. Soon enough though the trio came back. Kokichi did seem to be rather clingy though and had a blessed expression on his face. Shuichi was bright red while Kagehara had the most shit eating grin on his face.</p>
<p>The siren stomped over, “Hey, we didn’t work hard on this wedding for you all to skip on it.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled, “We didn’t do anything too bad. I was just having some fun with my husband.”</p>
<p>Kaede looked at Kokichi’s messy collar and sighed, “You each bit one shoulder.”</p>
<p>Shuichi blushed, “I... Vampires normally bite their spouses after marriage. I’m s-sorry.”</p>
<p>Himiko soon walked over and pointed at Kokichi, “He has drool on his chin. Can you... at least wait until after the reception to do <em>things?</em></p>
<p>Shuichi was blushing again, “Wh- We didn’t do that! I swear.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just grinned as he wiped Kokichi’s mouth for him, “It’s OUR wedding, we can fuck in the closet if we to.”</p>
<p>Kokichi normally would have protested a little to something so crass, but he was still too comfy and euphoric to care.</p>
<p>Himiko just sighed, “Nyeh, this is too much of a pain to deal with. I’m going to go sit down next to Tenko for a bit.”</p>
<p>Kagehara just saw her walk away before picking Kokichi up, “We should have our first dance! Come on.”</p>
<p>Before Kagehara got away though Shuichi put a hand on his shoulder, “Hang on, we took a lot of blood just then. He should eat first. As his husbands we should take care of him. I know you’re excited but health comes first.”</p>
<p>Kagehara blinked a bit before carefully putting Kokichi down, still holding him though, “You’re right. We can do speeches first and dance after.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just smiled, “I love my husbands. They take good care of me, nishishi!”</p>
<p>Shuichi got Kokichi to sit in his chair and made sure he had some water. The purple haired male seemed to perk up after that which made Shuichi happy. Kagehara meanwhile started to devour the meat on his plate, “Fuck! Tori cooks well!”</p>
<p>Hirohito then went up to the microphone, “Hello! Father of Kokichi here! Now you all know what a father’s wedding speech includes right? That’s correct! Baby photos!”</p>
<p>Kokichi gasped, “How did you even get those in here!”</p>
<p>Rikona smiled, “He may have had help~ you never checked my bag before we left, Nishi!”</p>
<p>Kokichi groaned as his father showed baby photos and a few home videos of Kokichi when he was five. Shuichi found it so adorable and just smiled, “Look how cute you are.”</p>
<p>Kokichi just covered his face, “Alright next. Please!”</p>
<p>Riyo grinned, “I must say Hirohito, you and I share a brain sometimes because I have baby photos of Kagehara and some videos of Shuichi!”</p>
<p>“WHAT!” Kagehara yelled.</p>
<p>Kokichi smirked, “My my, how the tables have turned.”</p>
<p>Shuichi just covered his face in embarrassment. Riyo showed everyone a picture of baby Kagehara and Kokichi grinned, “Even as a kid you had a scowl! Awwww!”</p>
<p>Kagehara just growled softly and covered his face when Riyo showed a photo of him dressed up in his first cape that was far too big for him. Shuichi chuckled slightly until a video started of a just sealed Shuichi dressing up for the first time.</p>
<p>A younger sounding Riyo was on the video, “Shuichi? What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Shuichi in the video smiled shyly, “I’m dressing up as a g-ghost.”</p>
<p>Kokichi saw he was wearing a white robe and a little paper triangle on his head. He couldn’t help himself, “Awwww! Look at how tiny you are!”</p>
<p>Kagehara grinned, “I remember that now. You had just read about ghosts and wanted to play with some to have friends.”</p>
<p>Shuichi blushed bright red and just hid in Kagehara’s shoulder.</p>
<p>After that Miu found her way on stage. Kokichi knew what was coming the second she opened her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone! I’m Miu Iruma! Beautiful girl genius! I just wanted to wish the happy trio a great marriage! Have fun on your honeymoon! And if you need any three way dildos, don’t hesitate to ca-“</p>
<p>Kaede and Rantaro just covered her mouth, picked her up and carried her offstage. She was squirming a little as she did. Kaede just laughed nervously, “And that was Miu’s speech!”</p>
<p>Kokichi blushed, “Please end my suffering. Stay out of it bitchlet... but thank you for the support.”</p>
<p>Miu just gave him a thumbs up as Rantaro put her back in her seat before giving her a small kiss. Miu seemed very happy with that.</p>
<p>Kokichi looked at his dad and sighed in relief when he saw him remove the earplugs, <em>‘Thank god I warned him about that.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Kokichi had eaten, he bounced up, “Come on! Dance time! Please! I want to do our first dance we practiced!”</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled, “Okay. You’ve eaten now so I have no problems with it.”</p>
<p>Kagehara bowed to Kokichi, “May I have this dance my lord?”</p>
<p>Kokichi bowed back, “You may.”</p>
<p>The trio took to the floor and began this dance. Kokichi smiled as the music played. Shuichi and Kagehara seemed to be walking on air as they danced with him, twirling him and lifting him in the air. He laughed as he did the moves exactly as they had rehearsed.</p>
<p>Kokichi closed his eyes as Kagehara threw him in the air before Shuichi caught him. He opened his eyes and kissed Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he dipped Kokichi. Kokichi then called out, “D.I.C.E assemble!”</p>
<p>The rest of D.I.C.E jumped in, all wearing their scarfs as they danced erratically. Arisa twirled Zensho around and the boy just cracked a tiny smile. Yuuhi wasn’t really dancing, but she was tapping her feet. Kaede laughed as she hopped back on the piano and played a cheery song for them all.</p>
<p>Rikona then took Hirohito’s hand and the duo danced cutely. Everyone laughed at how the humans were all dancing different styles. It was chaotic but it somehow worked, just like the family itself. All dancing to their own rhythm but still somehow working together.</p>
<p>Kokichi then grinned, “Okay everyone! It’s time we humans taught you a human tradition! At parties we always dance to this! Hit it Haru!”</p>
<p>Haru smiled as he played the Macarena. Kokichi giggled at how confused Shuichi and Kagehara were. Kokichi just smiled, “Just follow what we do!”</p>
<p>The monsters were confused but still followed. Masura had a lot of fun doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi at the end of the night was just slow dancing with Shuichi and Kagehara. He’d taken his hair out but the party was winding down so it didn’t matter. Kokichi was just enjoying the moment, his feet hardly working anymore.</p>
<p>Shuichi smiled brightly, “This is my favourite dance. Closely followed by the dance we had before me and Kagehara were separated. I feel so in love and just... I know I worried before but I knew it would be all okay.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded as he looked at his ring. It was now one of the most precious things he owned, “I was really stressed too, but I know it was all good. I cherish every moment I’ve had with you both.”</p>
<p>Kagehara smiled as he held Kokichi in his arms, “Human or vampire, I will stay by your side my husband.”</p>
<p>Shuichi nodded, “Me too. We’ll always have your back. We promise.”</p>
<p>Kokichi nodded sleepily as he swayed slowly. The two vampires saw and just help him, humming softly as they lulled him to sleep. Kokichi just fell asleep in their arms, very happy and at peace. He really loved his two vampires with all his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're all happy! Happy married boys!</p>
<p>Right, this au is pretty much done at this point! I might do a nsfw part of Kokichi changing, if I do it won't be added to the series so the rating doesn't go up. I'm not sure yet.</p>
<p>As for new projects, I have a Phantom Thief au in the works! It will be called 'I Will Catch You' and will be a one shot for now, maybe more parts if people like it =3 It will be Teen rated and I really like it! Also, I have a Ghost/Reaper au one shot in the works based off the 'Animega Sofmap' merch for the 10th anniversary! That one will be Teen but will deal with topics of death.</p>
<p>Next multi-chapter work is the demon au! It will be called 'Apple of Temptation' and I'm excited to share it with you all! It will be either Teen or M rated! </p>
<p>For now I want to thank you all for reading and supporting this au! You're all amazing and just so supportive! I'll see you next week for the Phantom Thief au!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>